We Sleep Forever
by Melby7777
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu have been married for five years, happily living together with their science made child Hikuzu. Sequel to Your 'Wife'. Yaoi, eventual smut. Read the note at the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**We Sleep Forever  
author: **Melby7777**  
Summary:** Hidan and Kakuzu have been married for five years, happily living together with their science made child Hikuzu. But when Kakuzu continuously leaves because they need money, Hidan grows suspicious as to what his husband does for a living. The Jashinist will grow to regret his choice of finding out what the miser does the minute Kakuzu goes crazy. Will Hikuzu ever be safe again?  
**Disclaimer:** Akatsuki is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**  
Note:** This is based in Victorian times, but not actually then. It's the sequel to my other story **Your 'Wife'**, and I don't think you really need to read that to understand this one.

**

* * *

Chapter one**  
Hidan stared out the window to London. It had been five years since his remarriage to Kakuzu, and the miser had been leaving the home more and more. But the albino didn't mind; as long as he always came back. Besides, Hidan was the god "mother" to the princess.

Speaking of her, Kira came bouncing into the room, followed by Hikuzu. Hidan looked over at the two five year olds, not at all caring Hikuzu was made scientifically.

Okay, maybe everything needs to be explained. Five years ago, Itachi and Zetsu got together to make a child for the lords. Using Hidan's DNA, the two were able to put the information into a woman's empty egg cell, fertilize it with Kakuzu's sperm and then put the growing egg into one of the single servant's whom. After the nine month process, Hikuzu was born only a month after Kira. **(Dude, I highly doubt they could do this back then, but I'm making it happen!)**

The Jashinist was happy to have his own son. Kakuzu was as well, but after Hidan had turned twenty-three, the miser left their mansion more so often. Hidan had confronted his husband on this matter, but all he got was "We need more money."

But in any case, Hidan smiled at the kids as they ran over to him.

"Happy birthday, godmother!" Kira sang happily, her beautiful voice ringing in his ears.

Hikuzu smiled brightly, nodding his head. "Yeah, happy birthday mum!"

Hidan chuckled, holding his arms out to hug them both. Kira giggled lightly, hugging her godmother. Hikuzu reluctantly did as well, but the smile was unable to be hidden.

Kira looked very much like Konan; her hair was as long as the queen's, held up in a bun by a paper flower. Her facial features were identical to Konan's as well. The only thing different between them was Kira's hair color and eyes. The long black locks simply let everyone know Pein's real hair color; her eyes were pale and ringed; just like her father's.

Hikuzu had the ton talking. None of them understood science, so it confused them when they saw Hidan walking around London with his son. Hikuzu's hair was brown like Kakuzu's, only slicked back similar to Hidan's. His eyes were amethyst like Hidan's, and his skin was tan like Kakuzu's. Considering his eye color, Hikuzu should have been albino like his… "mother", but instead his skin was tan and his hair was dark.

Hidan didn't care though. It was his son, why should he? Hikuzu was alive and not retarded, so there was nothing to worry about.

"How old are you, mum?" Hikuzu asked, turning to sit on the couch near by. Kira followed, sitting beside her friend.

Hidan smiled lightly, sighing a bit. "I'm twenty-seven…"

The two kids nodded quickly at this bit of information. "Where's dad, mum? I miss him…"

"I do too, Hikuzu; but I have no idea where he is, seriously." Hidan muttered, sitting back into the chair. He looked to the window once more, his eyes frowning. Hikuzu and Kira looked at one another, Kira biting her bottom lip in worry.

* * *

Kakuzu took the sack of money from the man before him. "Come again soon, my lord." The miser nodded, turning to the exit of the dark room. "Oh, and my lord…"

"What…?" The banker growled, turning to look at the scarred man.

"You are married to another man, aren't you?" Kakuzu nodded to the other man's question. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can take work from a homosexual once more…"

This boiled Kakuzu's anger. All he wanted to do was go home to his spouse and child and _this_ was holding him back? The stitched man was in front of the scarred face man in an instant, a revolver to the other's head.

"So there's a problem with who I marry…" Kakuzu scowled as his eyes narrowed on the other man. His finger moved to pull the trigger, the man's scarred face sweating. "I think there's a problem with other's having a problem with my sexuality…"

The other man shook with fear, his eyes squeezing shut just before Kakuzu pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Kakuzu walked through the front door, his eye half laden from being tired. Hikuzu spotted him from the top of the staircase, a grin growing on the boy's face. "DAD, YOU'RE BACK…!" The child yelled, running down the stairs and into his father's open arms.

"Hikuzu… you look taller than I remember…" Kakuzu commented, patting his son on the head after releasing him from the hug.

A scoff was heard from the dinning room. "You _were_ gone for a month…" The bitter voice of Kakuzu's spouse muttered. The miser looked over, a frown on his face.

Hidan leaned against the doorframe to the dinning hall, his arms crossed over his chest with a pout on his face. Kakuzu sighed, walking over to the smaller man. "Hikuzu, go to your room; I need to talk with your mum…"

Hikuzu nodded silently, hurrying up the stairs and to his room. The minute he was gone, the banker grabbed Hidan around the waist.

"You missed my birthday you fucker…" Hidan whined as he tried to wiggle out of his husband's hold. Kakuzu groaned in annoyance, pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry, Hidan… I had to get us more money…" Kakuzu muttered, nuzzling his face in the silver locks upon the Jashinist's head.

Hidan pushed him away then, a scowl on his face. "We have enough money, 'Kuzu…! You don't need to go and get more."

Kakuzu shook his head, a frown on his face. "You don't know anything, Hidan…"

"No, I guess I don't…" Hidan pouted, turning around to head into the dinning hall.

"What is your job anyway, 'Kuzu?" He asked, looking over his shoulder to see the miser following him.

A smirk replaced the frown on the banker's stitched features. "That's something you don't need to know, love…"

Hidan scoffed and looked ahead again as he continued to his seat at the long table. "Deidara, go get Hikuzu… it's time for dinner…" He growled as he took his seat. The blonde looked up from the table he was setting before nodding and walking off to do as told.

* * *

Hikuzu looked back and forth at his parents, the tension in the air between both men making the child feel uncomfortable. His mother was angrily crashing his fork into the plate, a glare on his pale face as he stared over at his husband. Across the table, Kakuzu had the same look, but chose to not look at his spouse as he ate quietly. Hikuzu bit his lip, worry in his purple eyes.

"Uh… how was your trip, dad…?" Hikuzu asked slowly, looking at his father. Kakuzu looked up at his son, shrugged and looked back down at his plate. The five-year-old sighed and thought of something else to ask. "Well, did you get the money we needed?"

"Yes…" Kakuzu snapped, Hidan growling in anger. The miser suddenly coughed, his head falling onto the table as he groaned in pain.

Hidan glared down at his husband. "Don't snap at him…"

Kakuzu slowly turned his head to look at the silver haired beauty. "Don't kick me under the table…"

It was silent again, the banker and masochist glaring at one another from across the table. Hikuzu looked back and forth between his parents, unsure of what was going on. "Uh… can I be excused, mum?"

"No."

"Yes."

Both of the men narrowed their eyes on each other. "Why can he leave, Hidan?"

"Because he asked _me_ if he could go and his food is gone." Hidan growled in reply as he crossed his arms over his chest. A low growl came from Kakuzu just before Hikuzu slowly began to slide off his seat.

"Where do you think you're going, Hikuzu?" Kakuzu snapped, making the child sit straight in his seat again.

Hikuzu shook his head, staring at his plate. "No where, father…"

Hidan stared at his son for a moment before glaring back at Kakuzu. "What did I say about snapping at him?"

Kakuzu didn't reply to his lover as he simply began to eat again. Hidan growled while standing up quickly, the chair he sat in falling back and crashing to the floor. Kakuzu and Hikuzu looked up at the cross-dresser, the son surprised.

"Answer me when I talk to you, Kakuzu…" Hidan snarled in a low voice between clenched teeth.

Kakuzu stood as well, slamming his hands down on the table and making the dishes upon it shake. "I don't have to if I don't want to, Hidan…"

The men glared at one another, Hikuzu staring up at them in shock and confusion. The young boy had never seen his parents fight; what had happened. Tears formed in his eyes as the tension thickened in the air.

His parents heard him sniffle, causing them to break their glaring contest to look over at him. Hidan gasped as he hurried to his son's side. "Hikuzu, what's wrong…?" The albino murmured, hugging the child as he ran his fingers through the dark hair.

Hikuzu simply sobbed in response. Kakuzu stared down at the child, no emotion evident on his face. Hidan stared up at the stitched man, worry in his eyes as he tried to calm their son.

"Go to your room Hikuzu; I'll be there in a minute…" Hidan murmured to the child, who nodded and stood from his seat. Hikuzu pulled away from his mother's embrace to walk out of the room. Kakuzu watched him until he was gone before falling back into his chair and putting his hands to his face, leaning on them when his elbows landed on the table top.

Hidan stared at Kakuzu for a minute, a mixture of anger and worry on his face. "Kakuzu…"

"Go to him; he likes you best…" Kakuzu murmured, unmoving from his seat. Hidan gulped, all anger leaving him. The Jashinist moved to stand beside his lover, leaning over to hug Kakuzu around his tense shoulders. He kissed the top of his head, murmuring to the miser that he loved him. Hidan pulled away when Kakuzu didn't reply, slowly walking towards the door to leave the room.

Hidan looked back at his husband's hunched over form, tears brimming in his eyes. Silently, the masochist left the dinning hall. Hurrying to the staircase, the masochist began to sob, falling down on the bottom step.

"Kakuzu… what's wrong with you…?"

* * *

Sasori shook his head. "Lord Kakuzu, you need to go to bed…" He walked over to his master's hunch over form, where it had sat for the past six hours. "Come my lord, it's almost midnight…"

Kakuzu slowly lifted his head from his hands, looking up at the redhead. Marks were on his forehead where his hands had been, his red and green eyes emotionless. "Something is… different here, Sasori…"

The servant tilted his head a little in wonder. "What do you mean, Kakuzu?"

"Hidan… he's angry with me… and Hikuzu isn't as talkative as before…" Kakuzu murmured, staring at the puppeteer with stony eyes. "They've changed in the time I was gone…"

Sasori shook his head at his lord miser's words. "No, my lord; I'm afraid it's you who has changed."

Kakuzu looked away from the servant to stare at the wall. "Me…?"

"Yes… but enough of this, Kakuzu; you need to go to bed." The banker nodded as he stood to follow his friend out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

A week passed with Kakuzu never leaving the house. Hidan didn't care to know why he wasn't leaving and kept to himself. The miser, of course, wasn't too happy with his spouse ignoring him and spending more time with Hikuzu.

A chance to talk with Hidan rose when Kira was over again and Hikuzu was with her instead of his mother.

Kakuzu stood in the doorway to the room Hidan normally sat in these days, staring at his lovely silver haired beauty. Hidan stared out the window to London, a thoughtful look on his face—violet eyes dim and empty. He didn't immediately notice the banker standing there, completely lost in thought, until the miser stood before him. Hidan jumped lightly at the sound of Kakuzu clearing his throat, the periwinkle skirts of his dress swaying to the sudden movements.

"Hidan…" Kakuzu softly said with a frown on his face. Hidan stared up into the red and green eyes, something sparkling within the strangely colored orbs. "We need to talk…"

The Jashinist bit his bottom lip, his eyes slowly looking to the side. "What is it, 'Kuzu…?"

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes a little, reaching out to grab the albino's chin and turning the delicate face towards him. "You are avoiding me."

Hidan gulped and shook his head, Kakuzu's hand releasing his chin. "I'm not avoiding you, Kakuzu."

"Yes you are…" Kakuzu muttered, leaning down to look Hidan in the eye. "You've been avoiding me since the night I got home. You wouldn't even touch me in bed…"

Hidan hesitated for a moment, his thoughts stopped as he got lost in Kakuzu's piercing eyes.

Neither of them noticed Hikuzu and Kira peeking into the room, their eyes wide in confusion. Despite them both being five, they knew when something was wrong, and something was going on between Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Ka-Kakuzu…" Hidan began, gulping to wet his dry throat. "I just… I haven't been very happy lately."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, standing straight once more. Hidan waited to see if the banker would reply. When he didn't, Hidan knew something bad would happen to him if he didn't make a better excuse.

"And you haven't exactly tried talking to me…" The albino added, slowly looking away when Kakuzu's eyes darted back to his face. He looked back up at him, seeing an expecting look in his husband's eyes. "You've only yelled at me since you came home!"

The stitched man's eyes narrowed and Hidan flinched; he knew this couldn't end well. "_I_ yelled…? No Hidan, you're the one who's been doing the yelling." Kakuzu growled out, leaning down to look straight into his purple eyes once more.

Hidan gulped again and shook his head. "Why are you accusing me…?"

"Because it's true… you not only have yelled at me, you've avoided and ignoring everything that involves me." Kakuzu retorted, reaching out a hand to grab Hidan's shoulder.

The Jashinist noticed this and gasped, swatting the darker hand away shouting, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He was out of the chair and ten feet away in only a matter of seconds.

Kakuzu took a moment to figure out what had happened. The miser slowly turned his head to look over at the masochist, whose face had become paler at the realization of what could happen now. Kakuzu slowly took a step towards Hidan, his face twisting into anger. "Excuse me…?" He began in a low, warning voice as he took another step forward.

"I-I…" Hidan stuttered, afraid to answer his menacing husband.

"Did you just tell _me_, your husband, to not _touch_ you?" Kakuzu asked with the same tone of voice as before, taking a couple more steps towards the frightened albino.

Hidan couldn't move, feeling frozen to that spot from the fear creeping up his spine.

Hikuzu watched in confusion as his father slowly approached his paler-than-usual mother, who appeared to not be breathing. Kira knew exactly why the cross-dresser wasn't moving; Hidan was afraid of Kakuzu, and she began to feel the threatening air that formed around the older man as well. She gradually glanced to her friend, worry in her pale eyes.

When she looked back, Kakuzu was less than a foot away from Hidan. The albino seemed to realize this as well and started to run towards the door the kids were at, only to be stopped by Kakuzu.

"Quit avoiding me, Hidan…" Kakuzu muttered as he pulled the masochist into a hug. Hidan held his breath, afraid of what could happen next—which he most certainly didn't expect to be picked up bridal style.

Hikuzu smiled when his mother didn't fight to get out of Kakuzu's hold, but when the miser started walking towards the door he and Kira were peeking through, he was pulled away and to another room before either of his parents saw.

Kakuzu calmly carried the smaller man upstairs and to their room. Hidan stared up at the banker's calm expression from his place in Kakuzu's arms, confusion in his amethyst eyes.

Hidan suddenly fell from his arms and landed on the fluffy, king sized bed they shared. Kakuzu grinned down at Hidan, who cautiously smiled back; whatever he was planning, it couldn't be good for the albino.

"You know, we haven't exactly done _it_ in a while, Hidan…" Kakuzu slyly said, calming Hidan's nerves and making the little masochist's grin widen.

"So that's what's going on here…" Hidan murmured as Kakuzu crawled onto the bed, straddling his hips. "I'm sorry I yelled at you 'Kuzu…"

Kakuzu shushed him and leaned down to kiss his lips, Hidan eagerly returning the contact.

Kakuzu began kissing more forcefully, biting at Hidan's lower lip hard enough to draw blood. The masochist smirked inwardly and opened his mouth, allowing the miser's tongue to duel against his own. His hands trailed up the banker's back as Kakuzu was allowed to take control, fingers intertwining in the dark hair.

The elder man found the laces of Hidan's dress and began to undo them without breaking their kiss. Hidan made a small moan in pleasure before his hands went down to the hem of Kakuzu's shirt to tug it off.

A few moments and undressing later, both were completely naked—never once breaking their kiss. Hidan's fingers ghosted over the stitches that still remained on Kakuzu's body, a thrill snaking its way through both of them and making them shiver.

They broke apart as he wrapped his arms around the miser's body, breath tickling Kakuzu's chest. Sitting up on the bed, Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's hips and pushed down roughly, forcing Hidan to impale himself on the banker's cock. A scream erupted from Hidan's throat, muffled seconds later when his lover's lips crashed down on his before he pulled the albino up, slamming him down a gain a moment later, earning another muffled cry. Soon the masochist was moving without his help, and the two developed a steady rhythm, moving with each other; Hidan slamming himself down again and again as Kakuzu thrust up.

Pulling apart for air, Kakuzu panted with the rhythm of their movements, Hidan moaning and panting as he bounced up and down. The miser grunted before crashing his lips back onto Hidan's, forcing them to fall back onto the bed. Hidan groaned in the kiss from the shift in their position as Kakuzu continued to thrust into him.

Soon after their movements became more thrilling and anxious, each man trying to reach their climax. A final well-aimed thrust finally pushed Hidan over the edge as he exploded on their stomachs, screaming his husband's name. It didn't take long for Kakuzu to explode within Hidan after that.

Hidan's arms collapsed to his sides while Kakuzu pulled out of him, falling to his side. Smiling, the silver haired beauty snuggled into the miser's open arms.

"I love you 'Kuzu…" Hidan murmured, sighing contently as he closed his violet eyes.

Kakuzu smirked to himself, grunting before falling asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Hikuzu poked his head out of the bush he was sitting in. His mauve eyes scanned the area before he climbed out of the bush fully. Without another look around himself, he started running down the aisle of bushes, turning the corner at the end to continue through the maze.

He knew who he was looking for and he knew what to avoid. The only problem was, Hikuzu didn't know how to get out of the maze without jumping through the bushes.

Footsteps sounded behind him and he turned around quickly, gasping when he saw her.

"No fair, Kira! You know this maze better than I do!" He shouted, pouting as he crossed his arms. Kira giggled as she approached him.

"It appears I win again, Hiku!" She declared as she stopped in front of him. Hikuzu rolled his eyes and continued to pout. Kira giggled once more, reaching a hand out to hold his shoulder. Her hand fell when they heard a yell.

"Hikuzu…!" Hidan's voice sounded from the house, and the two looked up to see the cross-dressing albino leaning out of the window. "Come inside please, we need to talk!"

Hikuzu stared up at his mother before turning to Kira. "I'll be right back, Kira…" He murmured before turning to jump through the bushes and towards the house.

Hidan was waiting at the back doors when Hikuzu finally made it out of the maze. The boy ran up to his mother, a smile on his face.

"What do you need, mum?" He asked the masochist, who had a distant look in his eyes.

Hidan sighed before looking down at Hikuzu. "Son… I think something is wrong with your father…" The child gave his mother a questioning look. "He's different, Hikuzu…"

"Different…" Hikuzu repeated, trying the word out. "Different how, mum…?"

"I'm not sure how to describe it Hikuzu, but he has changed." Hidan replied, looking over his shoulder as though someone was watching them. "I think it has something to do with his job that he's been going to…"

Hikuzu nodded a little. "But mum, why are you telling me this? Is it a bad thing?"

Hidan snapped his look down to his child, the distant look still there. "Hikuzu, it is the most horrible thing that could ever happen to us."

The boy titled his head to the side. "But I don't understand mum…"

"Your father is dangerous…" Hidan began, bending down to be at eye level with the child. "His change is… a very bad thing, and I don't want something bad to happen to either of us."

Hikuzu looked away and down before looking back up at his mother. "I… I really don't understand…"

Hidan's gaze hardened as he gripped his son's shoulders. "Hikuzu… just promise me you'll be careful if he's in the room."

"But mum—"

"_Promise me Hikuzu_!" Hidan shouted, almost shaking his child.

Hikuzu gulped and nodded his head. "I promise mum…"

Hidan let out the breath he was holding and nodded as well. "Alright then…" He murmured, patting Hikuzu's shoulder. "Alright…" He murmured again, standing up and turning to leave the room.

Hikuzu watched his mother walk out of the room, worry in his amethyst eyes. Sighing, he turned to go back to the maze and find Kira. "Hiku…?" He looked up and saw his friend in the door way to the garden out back. Hikuzu stared at her, unconsciously holding his breath. The sunset outside illuminated her, making her cuter than usual. "Is everything alright…?" She asked in her angelic voice.

Hikuzu gulped, catching his breath to respond. "Yeah Kira…" He murmured as she walked fully through the doorway and in front of him. "Everything is fine…"

Kira smiled a little, obvious not believing him. "It's late, and my father said I had to be home before nightfall…"

Hikuzu nodded, holding out his arm. "I'll walk you to the carriage then…" Kira nodded and took his arm before the walked to the front of the house. Neither said a thing as she climbed into the carriage, but they did smile to one another.

He waved as the door closed, and still found himself waving when the carriage was almost out of sight.

"Hikuzu…" The child turned around to look at the doors, seeing his mother. "Come inside son, you need to go to bed…" Hidan said with a forced smile on his lips.

Hikuzu didn't think twice about the look on his mother's face as he followed him inside. The boy ran up the stairs to head to his room, stopping when he saw his father.

Kakuzu stopped in the doorway of his study, looking to his son. Hikuzu grinned at him. "Goodnight, father…"

The stitched man simply nodded his head before continuing into the room, slamming the door shut. Hikuzu stared at the room, confusion on his face. Shaking his head, the five-year-old continued down the hall and to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Kakuzu stared at the gin he held in his hand, only just registering that the bottle was empty for the past five minutes. Sighing, he tossed that bottle away and grabbed another that sat on the table beside him.

As he chugged the bottle down, the door to his study opened and closed. Suddenly, in the middle of a gulp, the bottle of gin was pulled from his hand and slammed onto the table beside him. Kakuzu stared into space for a minute before his eyes searched the room for the gin. Sasori rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in the lord's face, making the older man look at him.

"Sasori…" He slurred drunkenly, "When did you come in…?"

The red head sighed and shook his head. "Just now… we need to talk, Kakuzu."

Kakuzu cocked an eyebrow. "About what, Deidara?"

Sasori groaned and placed his hands on the miser's shoulders. "I'm Sasori, Kakuzu! Focus…!"

"Right… Tobi, what do you need to think about?" Kakuzu asked, completely serious.

Sighing once more, the puppeteer dropped his hands to his sides and took a deep breath.

"You've changed Kakuzu…"

Kakuzu's eyes widened in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You've been rude to Hidan, you snapped at Hikuzu the other day for _playing_ in the backyard, you won't stop drinking and…" Sasori paused and stared at the open closet behind his lord. "You… have dead bodies in the closet…"

Jumping up, the banker glared down at his servant. "You keep this between us, Sasori… now go close that door and _never_ speak of this again." Kakuzu huffed and slumped into his chair. "I have not changed…"

Sasori gulped and slowly walked over to the closet, closing the half open door after taking one quick glance at the five dead bodies.

"Lord Kakuzu… why do you have—"

"I said never speak of this again, Sasori…" Kakuzu growled, his head falling into his hand.

Sasori nodded and walked back to his lord's side just as the door opened. Both men turn to look at the door, seeing Hidan standing there. The albino bites his lip, hesitating a moment before walking fully into the room.

Hidan looks at Sasori, nodding his head to the door. The red head nods back and looks at his lord. "Excuse me, my lord…"

Kakuzu waves his hand in a bored manor, not really caring if Sasori left. The closed behind him and it was silent between the two lovers.

Hidan's mouth opens to say something just as a breeze blew out the five candles beside him. Both of them stared at the five candles for a moment before Hidan sighed and grabbed a pack of matches off the table top. Taking out a match, the masochist held it up and looked back at Kakuzu.

"Uh… I've never been able to light these…" He murmured, a light blush covering his cheeks. Kakuzu smirked at his spouse as he continued. "Could you light it for me?"

Kakuzu chuckled and nodded, making Hidan smile. The smile, however, vanished when Kakuzu pulled out his revolver. Hidan's eyes widened when the miser pointed the gun at him, and a scream came from his lips when the trigger was pulled.

The bullet shot at the albino, but instead of hitting him, it grazed the match and lit it before imbedding itself into the wall behind Hidan.

Hidan stared at Kakuzu with wide eyes before looking at the lit match in his fingers. He let out the breath he held, before shakily lighting the five candles and blowing out the match.

Calming himself, Hidan turned to look at Kakuzu. "What… was that?"

"Me lighting your match…" Kakuzu answered calmly, putting away his revolver. Hidan shook his head and bit his lip.

Finally finding the words he wanted to say, Hidan began. "What is with you, Kakuzu? Is it something about the money you so desperately need?"

"No…" Kakuzu murmured, standing and walking to the closet that sat behind him. "I think it might actually be… my job that has changed me. Or, so everyone says I've changed…

Hidan stared at his husband, confused for a moment. "Kakuzu… what _is_ your job…?"

Kakuzu barked a laugh, looking back at the zealot. "See for yourself, Hidan…" He muttered, grabbing the door knob and opening the closet door.

Hidan's eyes widened at the sight of the five dead bodies. Slowly, the Jashinist walked towards the closet in shock, still staring wide eyed at the bodies. "Wha… what…?"

"It's about time you knew, Hidan…" Hidan looked back at him, his face paler than usual. "I'm a bounty hunter, love…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Hidan sucked in a breath, gulped and took a step away from Kakuzu. The drunken lord simply stared back at him, his expression calm. The albino looked back to the bodies, then to his husband. Slowly, he raised his hand and promptly slapped the miser across the face.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING DOING THIS?" Hidan screeched, backhanding his husband in another loud slap. "WHEN DID YOU FUCKING PLAN ON TELLING ME?"

Kakuzu's Christmas colored eyes narrowed dangerously as he grabbed Hidan's dainty wrist before he could slap him once more. "Is there any reason to slap me…?"

Hidan huffed and growled, tears brimming in his amethyst eyes. "YES, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! You've been going behind my back killing people for money!"

Kakuzu watched in amusement as Hidan tried to pull out of his iron grip. "I can't believe you, money fucker… is this who you truly are? You'd do anything for money…" Hidan muttered under his breath, leaning into Kakuzu's face. "_Anything_…"

The banker growled, pulling back his fist and punching his spouse in the face. Hidan yelped, reaching up to touch his bruised eye, Kakuzu still holding his wrist to keep him from moving away. "So now you think I whore myself, Hidan…?" Kakuzu murmured darkly, his bangs obscuring his eyes from view. The Jashinist looked back at his husband, gulping from the tone in his voice.

"C-calm down, 'Kuzu…" Hidan whispered faintly, shaking in fear.

Kakuzu raised his head up slowly, his eyes showing within the shadows of his face. "Now you're telling me what to do…?" He growled, making the masochist shake his head quickly.

"N-no…! I would never, Kakuzu…" He managed to say, trying to back away from Kakuzu.

The lord noticed, however, and growled. "Why are you backing away?" Hidan didn't respond out of fear. "Are you afraid…?"

Slowly, the silver haired beauty nodded and avoided eye contact with the deadly looking green and red eyes.

Kakuzu snarled, raising his hand again and making Hidan wince. "Don't be afraid, love…" His fingers curled into a tight fist. "I know you like it rough…" The miser pulled back the fist, swung and hit Hidan in the cheek, knocking the zealot to the floor with blood flowing out of his mouth.

* * *

Hikuzu awoke with a start, gasping from the screams he heard. It was his mother!

Quickly, he jumped out of his warm bed and out of his room, running down the hall and to the source of where he heard Hidan's screams.

His father's study rung with the sounds of Hidan screaming, and Hikuzu gulped lightly. Lingering with the sounds of the masochist's screams, he could hear the contact of skin; someone was getting beaten. Judging from the screams, it was his mother.

Slowly, the young child reached for the handle and pulled it down quietly. Cautiously, Hikuzu opened the door a crack and poked his head into the room. He quietly gasped at the sight he saw.

Kakuzu was pulling at Hidan's hair, making the Jashinist cry in pain. Every now and then he'd let go and punch the other man in the face, knocking him down only to grab at the silver locks again.

Hikuzu gulped, knowing he shouldn't be there. He did his best to stay out of view, but he didn't think it mattered—Kakuzu was focused completely on Hidan.

Hidan finally spoke in the midst of his hair pulling. "Ka-Kakuzu… this… this is spousal abuse!" He cried again as his husband pulled harder on his hair, making his stand up.

"Spousal abuse…?" Kakuzu repeated, scoffing. He tossed Hidan to the floor, standing over him. The albino sat up a little, staring up at Kakuzu with teary eyes. The miser reached down, grabbing at the masochist's dress.

Hidan squeaked as it was ripped off at the top, and he began to back away until Kakuzu grabbed onto his hair again. The albino groaned in pain as he was pulled back beneath the miser. Kakuzu smiled sadistically, reaching down to undo his pants.

Hikuzu knew he should have left earlier—this was not going to end pretty.

Kakuzu let his pants drop to the floor, kicking them away before kneeling down to Hidan's level. The pale man gulped lightly, staring at the miser in a mixture of pain and want. Smirking, Kakuzu reached out and placed his hand on Hidan's shoulder, slowly tracing his fingers down the albino's arm. Hidan shivered from the touch, biting his lip in an effort to remain quiet.

Kakuzu chuckled lightly before he shoved Hidan down onto the floor, making his head bang against the floorboards before the banker snaked his hand under his skirts and grabbed his thigh. Hidan squeaked as he was pulled back towards Kakuzu, his dress's skirt moving out of the way to reveal the Jashinist's bare bottom. Hidan gulped, trying to sit up and look at his husband.

The miser moved suddenly, his face mere inches from Hidan's while his hands remained on the smaller man's thighs. Hidan whimpered, staring up at Kakuzu with teary eyes.

"Sshh…" Kakuzu hushed before roughly catching his mouth in a teeth crashing kiss. Hidan's eyes shot wide open as he screamed into the kiss, blood flowing down his cheek.

Hikuzu stared in shock from the doorway; why was his mother bleeding?!

Kakuzu chuckled as he pulled away, blood staining his lips. "Did I hurt you, Hidan…?" When the albino nodded childishly, Kakuzu barked a laugh. "Then I'll bite you again…"

Hikuzu shook lightly as his father slapped his mouth down on his mother's shoulder, biting down once more and making the flawless pale flesh bleed. Hidan's eyes and mouth shot open wide, a wave of ecstasy flowing through him as he moaned.

Suddenly, a scream erupted from the beautiful man's throat, and Hikuzu frantically looked down to see what else his father had down to his mother. He silently gasped, seeing his father's erect member deep within Hidan, the Jashinist's leg bent back up by his head.

"Ka-Kakuzu…" Hidan lustfully moaned, his eyes looking down to search for his husband. Kakuzu pulled away from the bloodied neck he'd been biting to look at his spouse. Hidan panted lightly before gulping down the lump in his throat. "Move, damn it…!"

He obliged to the command, pulling out half way only to slam back into the pale man. Hidan screamed another moan, his head flying back in a fit of euphoric pleasure as his stomach arched up into Kakuzu's chest. The banker smirked at the little moans that escaped Hidan's mouth before placing his hands on the masochist's sides.

Hikuzu watched in horror as his father dug his finger nails into Hidan's sides, trailing down the albino slowly to allow blood to drip out of the scars. While he did this, Kakuzu began to pull out of Hidan again and repeatedly slam into him, starting a rhythm.

The child didn't have a clue what he was witnessing. For all he knew, his father was hurting his mother. But he knew this wasn't the case, since Hidan continued to tell Kakuzu "more, more" and make pleasured noises. Hikuzu didn't know what he was feeling. Fear…? No, he wasn't afraid of what his father was doing to his mother. Happy…? No, seeing his mom bleed definitely didn't make him want to smile. Disgust…? Well, seeing his daddy put his weenie in mommy's butt was making him want to throw up, so it was probably disgust.

In any case, he should have just walked away then. But Hikuzu found he couldn't move from his spot. Something about this scene made him want to stay.

"Ka-Kakuzu…!" Hidan moaned again as the miser hit his sweet spot once more. In the midst of Hikuzu's thinking, Kakuzu had ripped away the skirts of Hidan's dress and removed his shirt, making them both completely naked. Although they were getting blood on the floor from Hidan's open wounds, neither of them seemed to want stop.

In a matter of a few more well placed thrusts, Hidan's erection erupted onto his stomach, Kakuzu's deep within the Jashinist. Slowly, the banker pulled out of his spouse and moved to sit up against the wall they were near. Hidan lay sprawled on the floor panting, before looking over at Kakuzu. Slowly he sat up and looked at Kakuzu with his tear stained face, still slightly breathless. The miser looked back over at zealot before motioning for him to come over to him. Hidan nodded and began to crawl towards the other man.

Hidan unsteadily squirmed into Kakuzu's arms for warmth. The banker smiled, digging his nails into the albino's naked back.

Shaking, Hikuzu slowly closed the door and walked down the hall back to his room. He wasn't sure what he'd seen, but he did know he shouldn't have stayed. Why didn't he leave? That was… completely revolting! He didn't even know his mother could bend like that, and definitely never wanted to know.

The five-year-old walked into his bedroom, climbed into his bed and did his best to remove the images he'd seen from his head. Why oh why did he stay and watch…?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

It had been about two days since the incident in the study, and Hidan avoided Kakuzu like a plague. Hikuzu wasn't sure why his mother was avoiding the miser, but he knew that it had _something_ to do with the blood part. He was only five-years-old for crying out loud! He really would rather not think about the whole thing just because it was so disturbing seeing his mum cry out for that man to give him more while his father dug his nails into the slim frame of—

No. He was _not_ going to think about it. He may be five, but he knew that it was better to not question them.

But the images came back every time he closed his eyes. He knew it wasn't exactly scaring, but it was disturbing. Whatever that was, Hikuzu didn't need to know about it. Yet he still thought about the whole thing and he had no idea how he could get rid of those images.

This was why he sat in the kitchen, staring up at the black haired cook and biting his lip shyly. Itachi gave the young boy a questioning look, finishing the sandwich that he'd requested.

"Yes, Hikuzu…? Is there something on your mind?" Itachi inquired, handing the finished food to his lord's son. Hikuzu took the sandwich happily, taking a bite from it before swallowing quickly.

He looked back up at the cook with wide, wondrous eyes. "Itachi, why would my dad want to hurt my mum?"

Itachi seemed taken aback by this, his eyes widening a little. "What do you mean, Hikuzu?"

Hikuzu cautiously placed the sandwich down on the counter, biting his lip to think about how to put what he saw. "Well, two nights ago, I saw my father digging his nails into mum's back and he bit my mum!" Hikuzu looked back at the slightly paler cook. "Mum was bleeding badly, and not only did dad beat mum, he stuck his weenie in mum's butt!"

Itachi's crimson eyes were as wide as saucers, his face pale as snow. "Hi-Hikuzu…"

"Yes Itachi…?"

The Uchiha cleared his throat a little, trying to calm himself. "Did your parents… see you?"

Hikuzu shook his head. "I was behind the door. I would have stopped dad, but mum kept screaming for more."

Itachi gulped a little, unsure of how to explain this to a child. "Well… Hikuzu… you see, what your parents were doing was…"

The child leaned closer, his eyes wide in wonder of what it was they were doing.

"Uh…" For once in his life, Itachi didn't know what to say. "You see… it was called…" An idea struck the weasel and he smiled. "Love making; something that two people do when they are deeply in love."

Hikuzu smiled at this news, happy to know this. But then he frowned. "So if I love someone, I should dig my nails into them…?"

Itachi sighed, shaking his head. "No, Hikuzu; the bloody parts were just something your parents do. It's something that they enjoy; don't go around hurting people and saying it's because you love them." Something else dawned on the Uchiha and he stared seriously at the boy. "And please, for the love of God, _please_ do not do what your parents did until you are older."

Hikuzu nodded enthusiastically, picking his sandwich back up. "Thanks Itachi, that really helps!"

Itachi nodded and watched the child walk out of the kitchen, munching of his sandwich. Kisame walked past him, greeting him a little.

The blue man walked over to Itachi. "What did he want?"

"Information on sex…" Itachi muttered, crossing his arms. Kisame nodded with a smile, but stopped suddenly.

"Wait… what?"

Itachi shrugged. "I guess he saw Kakuzu and Hidan having their sadomasochism moment in the study…"

Kisame stared incredulously at his lover before looking back at the door Hikuzu had walked out of. "Poor kid…"

* * *

Sasori sighed and shook his head. "I have no idea where Hidan is, Lord Kakuzu…"

Kakuzu growled and turned to stare out the window to see his son playing in the maze. "He's been avoiding me…"

Sasori rolled his eyes at this. "Well from what Deidara tells me, you cut him up pretty badly the other night…" He smirked a little. "That wouldn't have to do with that blood stain in the study, would it?"

Kakuzu scoffs, looking back at the red head for a moment before looking back at his son. "Why does he like that maze so much…?" The puppeteer gave him a questioning look. "Hikuzu… he's always in the maze…" Kakuzu replied, watching his son run through the maze, trying to find the middle of it.

Sasori shrugged. "He's always out there with Kira…" Kakuzu nodded before looking back at the servant.

"Go look for Hidan again…" Sasori sighed and turned to leave the bedroom of his lord. Kakuzu waited until the door closed before looking back out at the maze. His son was finally in the center of the maze. The corners of his lips did not turn upward at the sight of how happy the child seemed, and his eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of the five-year-old's happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Kira smiled as the large house came into view. "Mother, we're here…!" She exclaimed, turning around to look at her parents in the carriage. Konan smiled and nodded, elbowing Pein to do the same. He sighed and looked out the window again.

They were visiting Kakuzu, Hidan and Hikuzu; something only the girls really wanted to do. Pein could care less about them—he had more important things to do than talk with the banker. He wasn't stupid; being the king, Pein heard everything going on everywhere, including London. Kakuzu had changed, though he wasn't sure how, but he had.

All in all, his wife forced him to go. He despised the entire idea, but then thought about seeing what was so different in the lord miser.

Their carriage came to a halt, Kira happily jumping out of it without any help. Pein sighed knowing that she'd grow up to be like her mother—who also happened to jump out of the carriage in a hurry to see Hidan.

Hidan and Hikuzu stood at the front door, the child having seen the carriage pulling up and informed his mother. It had been a while since Konan had come to see Hidan, and he was happy she came then—Kakuzu wouldn't stop looking for him since that night three days ago!

Kira all but jumped into Hikuzu's arms, saying how much she missed him before pulling him into the house. Hidan chuckled as he leaned against the doorway, smiling at the two.

Konan joined him a moment later, a smile on her lips as well.

"Come Hidan, we have much to discus!" Konan said, putting her arm through Hidan's and pulling him into the house. She stopped and looked back out to Pein, who was now just coming up the stops. "I bet Kakuzu is in the study again, dear!"

Pein waved her off, a not-so-excited expression on his face. Hidan didn't blame him, considering the fact he'd been avoiding his own husband for the past few days.

Konan nodded and pulled Hidan away into the sitting room they always sat in together, pushing her friend down onto a chair before taking one herself. Immediately, she was asking him questions. "How's everything been? Kakuzu still treats you good I assume? Hikuzu hasn't been any trouble has he? Why do you still wear those bloody dresses? Why haven't you visited me? Where—"

Hidan had to cut her off right there. "Jashin, Konan—I can't even get a word in with you throwing questions at me left and right!" The queen mumbled an apology, and Hidan smiled. "In any case, everything is fine, Hikuzu's an angel, I like these dresses and there hasn't been any time to go see you."

"And Kakuzu…?" She asked, noticing he skipped one of her questions.

Hidan bit his bottom lip. "I really wish you hadn't noticed…" He sighed and reached up to pull away the collar of his dress. Konan gasped at the sight of a scar, the shape obviously made from teeth.

"He… bit you…?" She murmured before gasping again. "OH BLIMEY, you're a vampire!"

Hidan scoffed put the collar back into place. "Hell no, Kakuzu bit me during sex…" She made a sound to show she understood, but Hidan scoffed again. "You should see what he did to my back…"

Konan's eyes widened a bit at that. "What happened there…?"

"Oh nothing…" He murmured, his eyes narrowing. "He just dug his nails into my back after beating me…"

Konan gasped once again, her hand held up to her mouth. "Oh dear lord…!" She seemed at a loss of words then. "He's being abusive…"

"No shit…" Hidan mumbled, staring at the floor. It was silent then, and Konan simply continued to stare at her friend in worry.

* * *

Kira giggled as she chased after her friend through the maze. "Hikuzu, you've figured out how to go to the middle!"

He laughed and nodded back to her, continuing on his way. "It took me a while, but I found it Kira!"

They shared a laugh as they continued running between the bushes, turning down each row expertly. Finally they stopped at the sight of the fountain in view. Kira smiled at the two angels in the fountain, taking Hikuzu's hand and pulling him down the last row of bushes to the center of the maze. The two stared up at the fountain, each in turn thinking of the first time they'd seen the fountain.

Hikuzu blushed as he looked out the corner of his eyes to his friend. The first time they'd come here was when she'd kissed him. Hikuzu remembered it all perfectly; her voice as she recited a poem… her pale eyes looking at him just before she kissed his cheek… her laugh as she ran off before he'd come to his senses.

It had been so long since they'd been in the middle of the maze together again. Hikuzu glanced down at their hands before looking back at her face. Kira was smiling at him, a light blush covering her pale cheeks as well.

Hikuzu's face turned crimson upon looking at her, and he turn away slightly. He really had never met a girl as pretty as Kira, and she was still so young. He was too, but that was beside the point. Hikuzu looked back over to her, his amethyst eyes widening when her lips connected with his. Her eyes were wide in shock as well and she pulled away, releasing her hand from his to touch her lips. Hikuzu stood frozen in shock, unsure of what had happened.

Kira's eyes looked back him before she took off again into the maze. Hikuzu gulped before falling down onto his butt, sitting there in confusion.

All while this happened, Kakuzu watched from the study room's window. He scoffed at his son's strange reaction to being kissed before turning to look over at the now open door.

"Pein, so glad you could come…" He muttered, his eyes narrowing on the king. Pein stared at the older man, as though he'd never seen him before. "Come in… take a seat… maybe I can tell you just how much money you have…"

The king closed the door behind him, his questioning gaze never leaving Kakuzu. "Are you alright…?"

"Same as always…" Kakuzu replied, moving to sit down in his favorite chair. "Though, Hidan's been avoiding me again…"

Pein didn't sit down; instead he stood there and watched the miser in confusion. "I don't blame him…"

Kakuzu's eyes darted over to him, inquiry set in them.

"You've changed Kakuzu."

"So I've been told…" The miser replied, reaching onto his table to grab a bottle of gin.

Pein scoffed and shook his head. "I'm not sure why, but seeing you for this few short moments has told me enough."

"Oh…?" Kakuzu replied, titling the gin up and gulping down the liquid.

"Yes…" Pein hissed through clenched teeth. "You're a monster…" Kakuzu froze, the gin still to his lips. "I refuse to let my daughter come here now. Not if you're in the mood to kill someone."

Kakuzu slowly brought the gin down, staring at the king in a mixture of question and surprise. "Kill…" He repeated, his eyes never dropping from the auburn haired man.

Pein didn't reply however as he turned and left the room to get his wife and daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Hidan sighed and silently closed his door, the thoughts still swarming around in his head. Why had Pein barged in on him and Konan, grabbed his wife and said they were leaving? It didn't make sense! He didn't see any reason for the king to just pull his family out of their home!

The minute Hidan heard the door close shut about as silently as it had opened, the reason dawned on him.

"Hidan…" The deep voice the zealot had fallen in love with muttered darkly from behind him. "We need to have a little chat, don't you think…?"

Slowly, the masochist turned to look at his husband. "W-we… do…?"

Kakuzu was leaning against the door, his hand on the handle and his Christmas colored eyes narrowed on the pale face of his lover. "Yes; we do…" Gradually, the miser took a step away from the door, making Hidan wince. "We can either do this the easy way…" He took another step forward, making Hidan unconsciously take a step back. "Or we can do this the hard way…"

Hidan trembled lightly, his eyes darting about their bedroom.

"You're not leaving until we discus what's going on…" Kakuzu threatened, his smooth voice surprisingly calm. Hidan gulped in fear, his purple eyes landing on the sadist before him. "Tell me, what's wrong love? Why have you been avoiding me again?"

Hidan shook his head.

"You're not avoiding me…?" Kakuzu questioned, his head tilting slowly. The silver haired beauty bit his lip and nodded. "Then why haven't I been able to talk with you, Hidan?" He took a stride forward, his narrowed eyes gleaming with anger.

Gulping, the smaller man took another step back, bumping into the bed. "I-I…"

Kakuzu almost smirked at the hesitation. "You…?"

Hidan bit at his lip once more; what was he supposed to say? That he _was_ afraid of Kakuzu, the man he proclaimed to love? No, that wouldn't end well; judging from the bodies he'd seen, Kakuzu might just kill him.

Hell, seeing his husband like this made him want to drop dead right then. But that wasn't it. No, Kakuzu was just as he'd always been; tan, tall, scarred, menacing. Hidan couldn't say he feared someone who didn't appear changed. But this atmosphere… it was killing him on the inside out.

"Hidan…" Kakuzu snapped, the sound of his voice feeling like a whip across Hidan's face. He used to love hearing his voice, but this…

The miser was suddenly in front of his spouse, and Hidan cringed at the feel of the banker's palm hitting his cheek. The force of the slap caused him to fall to the floor, and Kakuzu stared down at his fallen form.

A sob came from the Jashinist, making Kakuzu scoff. "You're crying…?" Hidan looked up at him through the silver locks that had fallen into his face, tears cascading from his eyes.

Hidan knew the slap hurt. Hell, the fall hurt. But he wasn't sure if being physically hurt was worse than being beaten by someone he was supposed to love. Was this normal? Did husbands beat their wives?

He remembered when he was five he'd watched his uncle beat his aunt; when his uncle was gone, Hidan and Hidako went to see if their mother's sister was alright. Tearfully, the blonde told the twins about how their uncle still loved her, but he just showed it through pain instead of passion.

Was this Kakuzu's gesture of love to Hidan? The past five years of their marriage with the gentle and caring was just as it seemed; the past. It was what _had_ happened, how it _had_ been. Did this mean Hidan's love of pain was fully being brought on now?

"Why haven't you answered me…?" Kakuzu menacingly growled, reaching down to grab at the smaller man's arm. Hidan sniffled and stared up at the face of the man he loved. Kakuzu's gaze softened upon seeing the look in Hidan's eyes.

"Is this…" Hidan began, fresh tears flowing down his soft cheeks. "How it will be from now on…?"

Kakuzu didn't know how to respond. What did Hidan mean by that? He was about to voice the question when a small, pale hand rested on his scarred cheek.

"Is my pain going to strengthen us…?" Hidan murmured, making Kakuzu's eyes widen only a little. "Is this your gesture of love to me…? Do you still love me even as you beat me…?"

The miser swallowed the lump in his throat, looking at the red mark on Hidan's tear stained face. He raised his hand, loosely grabbing his from his cheek. "I still love you…"

Hidan eyes shook, more tears brimming. "Then please stop…" He whispered lightly before pulling his hand away and hugging Kakuzu tightly. Hidan buried his face into Kakuzu's chest. "I love you so much, but this pain… I can't take so much of it, Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu seemed frozen in Hidan's arms, his mind reeling. How was he supposed to respond to that? He knew Hidan was a masochist but…

Cautiously, Kakuzu's arms moved around the crying albino to hold onto him tightly. "I'm sorry…" He murmured as he nuzzled his face into the silver locks.

They didn't release each other until the sun set, and by that time Kakuzu had picked up his lover and moved to the bed, laying down to fall asleep holding onto Hidan. Hidan's tears dried on his cheek as he fell asleep, feeling safe in Kakuzu's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Deidara froze in his movements, staring blankly at the bruises on Hidan's back. "Hi-Hidan, un…?"

The zealot sighed and looked over his shoulder at the blonde. "Don't ask about it, Blondie… it's a long story…"

Deidara shook his head, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "I can listen, yeah…"

Hidan groaned before moving over to sit next to his servant. "Look, it was just Kakuzu being a sadistic—"

"Kakuzu was beating you!" Deidara exclaimed, standing up from his seat. Hidan rolled his eyes, standing as well.

"Yes, but for sexual reasons you wouldn't understand…" He muttered, turning his back to the blonde once more. "Now will you finish helping me get dressed…?"

Deidara sighed, moving closer to the pale man to finish unlacing the rest of the dress. He stopped once the scars were showing down his sides, making the blonde shake slightly.

Hidan growled, looking back at him again. "Just don't think about it Deidara…!"

The blonde bit his lip and backed away. "What did he…?"

"His fingernails, Deidara…" Hidan snapped, turning around fully. "Look, I need to get dressed and these dresses are hard to do up on my own!"

Deidara shook his head a little. "I can't, un…" He brought his hands to his face. "I-I don't like seeing scars on someone whose skin is easily hurt, but for Kakuzu to have done this…" He stared into Hidan's narrowed, amethyst eyes. "I can't help you Hidan… just… wear men's clothes from now on…" He gestured to his own outfit, making Hidan scoff.

"I like dresses, Deidara! They aren't as clingy as pants…" He crossed his arms with a huff and glared over at a wall. Deidara gulped at the bite marks covering the beautiful, pale skin of the albino.

"I can't do this…" He murmured, clutching his stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick…" He turned then, running from the room. Hidan growled watching the blonde leave.

He looked down at the dress hanging around his hips and scowled once more. "Fuck…" He muttered, pushing it off of his completely.

Hidan turned to the wardrobe to find some clothes that would fit him just as Hikuzu happened to pass by sulking. The little boy sighed quietly, thinking of his friend whom he hadn't seen for a day now. He stopped in front of his parents' room upon hearing Hidan mutter to himself, and gasped at what he saw.

Scarred lines curved down his mother's sides, four on each side and Hikuzu quickly recalled the other night. Black, blue and purple splotches were scattered about the albino's back, and Hikuzu gulped; his father had done that. He remembered it all too clearly, each detail etched into his brain.

Slowly, the child backed away from the door, his eyes wide. Why had his father done that to his mother…? Itachi said it was because they loved each other, but Hikuzu couldn't help feeling there was another reason all together.

* * *

Kakuzu sat in his favorite chair of his study, his body unmoving as he stared at the wall across from him. His mouth hung agape, his arms hanging over the arms of the chair. To anybody, he looked relaxed and dazed sitting there.

He closes his mouth momentarily, stopping drool from coming out of his mouth. His hand moved to run his fingers through his messy hair. He groaned a little as he closed his eyes. The miser's clothes were messy and wrinkled, the jacket of his clothes unbuttoned along with the top of his white shirt. The banker brought his hand back down as he opened his eyes before staring blankly at the wall once more with a sigh.

Kakuzu didn't have a clue as to why he was thinking this. It didn't seem like something he'd think, yet it seemed so right. He knew why Hidan never bothered to stay his side these days; the zealot was too busy being the mother figure to their son.

His eyes moved to the door for a second, almost as though he expected his love to come through then. The doors never opened then and he scowled before he suddenly stood. Kakuzu moved over to the window, scowling under his breathe as he looked out into the world beyond it. Movement down in the maze caught his attention, making him look down.

His eyes narrowed upon the sight of his son, moving through the maze quickly with a saddened expression. That child had his spouse's attention, and Kakuzu didn't like the idea of sharing his love. A thought occurred to him suddenly as he realized Hidan spent all his time with Hikuzu _and_ the servants rather than him. Kakuzu began to growl through his clenched teeth before turning away from the window and pushing all the objects on the desk beside him from their place to the floor. Most of the objects shattered on the floor as he moved to grab the little table next to his favorite chair. Without hesitation, Kakuzu threw the wooden table against the wall, resulting in many wood pieces to scatter about the room.

The sadist continued destroying things within the room before slumping back down into his chair, ripped up bits of the books he'd gotten a hold of still falling to the ground around him. He panted as he looked at the mess around the room.

He wanted Hidan to himself. _No one_ but he deserved Hidan's attention. Hidan was his… and he'd get rid of all those in the way if he had too…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

Hikuzu pulled out the chair from the table, climbing into it all the while watching his father from the corner of his eyes. Kakuzu had called down to his son from his study minutes ago, telling him to go to the dinning hall so they could talk. He wasn't too sure what his father wanted, but the child was excited—his dad didn't talk to him much lately—until he'd gotten to the designated room and a cold chill went down his back. Something was different about his father.

Kakuzu stared down at his son from the other side of the table, his strangely colored eyes narrowed. Hikuzu gulps, fear of his father beginning to creep up his spine. "Hikuzu…" Kakuzu begins, his voice heavy.

"Yes dad…?" The boy replies, wishing his voice didn't crack. His father slowly smirked from the obvious dread in Hikuzu's voice.

"We need to talk about something…" The miser continued, slowly moving around the table, his eyes never leaving his son and vice versa. "Something very important…"

The five-year-old twitched lightly, turning his head to watch his father walk towards him. "What is it…?"

Kakuzu stopped behind the chair Hikuzu sat in, reaching around the back of the chair to grab his son's shoulders. The boy jumped and threw his head back to look up into his father's threatening gaze.

"I want to spend time with your mother, Hikuzu…" Kakuzu said, bending a little to look directly at his son. His voice lowered to a whisper then, "But there seems to be an interference…" His final two words made Hikuzu shiver as his dad removed his hands from the boy's shoulders, continuing to walk to the child's other side.

Hikuzu snapped his head to his left to watch his father move, a dark aura hanging in the air where Kakuzu had just stood. "Wh-what do you mean, dad…?"

Kakuzu paused in his stride, looking over his shoulder to the boy. "I just want to spend time with your mother, Hikuzu—but he spends too much time with you."

The boy stared into his dad's menacing eyes. "I…" He paused, biting his lip. "I think I understand…"

The banker scoffed, picking a knife up from the table. "You know nothing, boy…"

Hikuzu gave his father a questioning look, though Kakuzu didn't seem to notice.

"I just suggest you be careful these days Hikuzu…" Kakuzu continued on, turning the knife over in his hand. "You want to live… don't you…?" The child's eyes widened just a bit, his breath stopping at his father's words. The miser looked back at his son, a sinister smirk on his lips before he stabbed the knife into the table beside him.

Kakuzu left the room then, seeming to be in a hurry. Hikuzu remained in the chair, staring blankly to where his father had stood before.

Just behind the kitchen doors, Hidan shook with fright and anger. How dare Kakuzu threaten their son?! Hikuzu had done nothing wrong, and Hidan paid as much attention to the miser as he did to his son!

Hidan bit his lip, pressing his back against the wall of the kitchen before looking down at his left hand. He blinked a few times to stop tears from falling as he stared at his wedding ring.

* * *

"Kakuzu…" Hidan calm said, gaining the stitched man's attention after he pulled off his shirt.

The banker smiled at the sight of his spouse. "There you are Hidan…" He held out his arms, a gesture Hidan knew to mean "Give me a hug", though the albino didn't move. Kakuzu lowered his arms slowly, the grin replacing itself with a frown. "What's wrong…?" He looked down at his lover's clothes. "And why aren't you wearing a dress? I thought you liked dresses better than pants."

Hidan crossed his arms, leaning back on his right foot as he continued to glare at Kakuzu. "Deidara wouldn't help me dress this morning, so I had to wear this…" He shook his head, making Kakuzu look back into his eyes. "What the hell is your problem, Kakuzu?"

The miser thought about this for a moment, before shrugging. "I don't know what you—"

"You threatened our son, Kakuzu!" Hidan snapped, his arms falling to his sides. "How could you threaten him, Kakuzu…?! He's only five years old!"

Kakuzu's eye brows rose slightly. "What are you talking about, Hidan? I didn't threaten him—"

"Bull-fucking-shit you didn't threaten him!" Hidan growled, clenching his fists. "I heard what you said to him in the dinning hall! 'I just suggest you be careful these days Hikuzu; you want to live, don't you…?' WHAT THE HELL!?" Hidan scowled leaning forward in anger.

Kakuzu stared at the other man in surprise. "I…" He trailed off, moving towards the pissed albino. Quickly, he grabbed the smaller man around the waist and pulled him forward, leaning down to kiss him. Hidan ducked however, pulling out of the miser's hold.

"Don't touch me…" He muttered, glaring up at the tan man. "I'm sleeping with Hikuzu for the night." Hidan turns and leaves their room, slamming the doors shut.

Kakuzu stood in his place, staring at the doors dumbfounded. Slowly, the anger in his stomach began to boil at the thought of Hidan spending more time with their horrid son.

* * *

Tobi stared at the mess within the study, tilting his head to the side. "Zetsu…" He began, looking over at the taller man.

"**What, Tobi**…?" He replied, glaring at the mess within the room.

"What do you think happened in here…?" The masked man asked, turning to stare at the mess once more.

The two toned man shrugged. "**Hell if I know Tobi**…" His golden eyes looked back at the smaller man. "But we should get to work now if we're going to get it done."

Tobi nodded, glancing back at Zetsu. "Hey Zetsu…" The dual man looked at him again, a questioning look on his face. "Can Tobi have a kiss before we start…?"

Zetsu smiled lightly. "Of course; Tobi is a good boy…" Tobi giggled as his lover removed his mask, quickly kissing him before putting the mask back. "**Love you, Tobi**…"

"Tobi loves you too, Zetsu." Tobi responded before turning to the mess of the room to begin cleaning with his two toned partner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

Hidan scowled, biting his thumb in an attempt to calm down as he glared at the floor. For the past five days, Deidara had avoided him and so that meant he'd been wearing those now-slightly-uncomfortable man clothes since they were easier to put on by himself. Not only that, but Kakuzu had threatened their son then _lied_ about it. Of course, Hidan knew there was something wrong with his husband, but nothing ever came to mind as to what; though, since Kakuzu was threatening people, Hidan had been avoiding him. This of course ended up being a terrible idea because currently the miser had his spouse cornered in a room that Hidan had never seen before.

Now how did he get here even though he'd never seen this place? Quite simple; in his attempts to avoid the banker, Kakuzu had gotten Hidan to run away through a door without so much as thinking where he might be going. Obviously, this meant he wasn't going to get away since there were no other exits in this room but the one Kakuzu blocked—and the room really was quite small.

All in all, Hidan was screwed—or so he felt he was. Kakuzu was different, and the look in his slightly crazed red and green eyes just told Hidan to run. But he couldn't; the stitched man cornered him, remember?

"So, I believe we need to have a nice, calm chat about what I said to Hikuzu, love…" Kakuzu said, breaking through the tense air with ease. His voice simply made Hidan flinch; why did it do that when before Hidan would swoon from the sound?

Hidan pulled his hand away from biting at the thumb to snap back. "You threatened our son out of _jealousy_ because I _apparently_ don't spend enough time with you…" He leaned back, happy to have gotten a shocked expression out of his lover. "That's all there is to this…"

"Hidan—"

"You're _jealous _of a _five-year-old_, Kakuzu! Jashin damn it, that's _completely_ fucked up…"

The Jashinist wasn't sure how it happened, but the next thing he knew, Kakuzu had him pinned to the wall and was gripping his shoulders so tight Hidan could have sworn the blood circulation were cut off. His eyes were wide in surprise as he stared up into Kakuzu's gaze, the older man panting heavily.

"Listen to me Hidan." Kakuzu muttered firmly, moving his face closer to his spouse's. "Hikuzu is your child; if it's yours, I won't hurt him."

Hidan gulped, shaking his head.

"He's not your child…?" Kakuzu asked, his eyes narrowing.

The albino bit his bottom lip and shook his head.

"Whose child is he then…?" The miser muttered, his eye brow rising a little.

"Ours."

One simple word. All Hidan had said was one little word. But it seemed to be enough to set the miser off—how it had, the masochist would never know. Hidan screamed in agony when Kakuzu slammed his head against the wall behind him.

Kakuzu was saying something under his breath, but Hidan couldn't catch any of it. The feeling of blood oozing out of the back of his head was making him a bit dizzy. And even though he was disoriented, Hidan could see clearly. Kakuzu was looking for something in front of him—probably to hurt him with—and in the doorway, shocked to speechlessness, was their son.

Hidan's gaze locked with Hikuzu's and the small boy's eyes began to tear up. Hidan tried to smile, but found he couldn't; his son was seeing him bleed on the floor, and the kid could do nothing about it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

Hikuzu shakes lightly, his eyes unable to remove themselves from the scene before him. His father had found a bar from something and was now beating Hidan with it.

Blood seeped from the albino's forehead, sliding down his jaw and curving around his neck. The crimson seemed to continue flowing into his loose fitting white shirt, staining it a dark red. Hikuzu's eyes fluttered to the bar, watching it move back and forth to beat his mother. The boy's gaze landed onto Kakuzu's, the look in his Christmas colored eyes being strained and full of hate. Why was his father so heartlessly beating his mother? Was it possible that the idea of calling Hikuzu his own child made the miser blind with rage enough to hurt Hidan?

That seemed possible, but Hikuzu just didn't understand. In all his memories of his father, Kakuzu had always loved him and called him son. He used to tuck him into bed when Hidan was too tired and tell him stories to help him sleep. But in the past year, Kakuzu had been distancing himself from Hikuzu. The boy didn't understand why, but continued making his own excuses as to why his dad would want to be away from him. The excuses always revolved around the mysterious job his father had, and Hikuzu still wondered in the back of his mind what that job was.

The tears rolled down Hikuzu's tan cheek, and he bit back a sob. He wanted to leave, to get the image of his mom bleeding on the floor by his dad's own hand out of his mind. But fear of being caught kept him rooted to that spot—though he knew if he didn't move, Kakuzu would see him and possible turn his rage on him.

Hikuzu was five, but wasn't stupid. Just days ago, Kakuzu had threatened him. His reason being was apparently Hidan; yet from where Hikuzu stood, the miser seemed to be angry with Hidan rather than him. It didn't make sense; his father threatens him, but beats his mother.

Nothing was connecting. This wasn't his father. Kakuzu was always so gentle with Hidan and Hikuzu; he'd never once raised a finger in anger at either of them. He loved them both—but there he was, standing over Hidan and beating him persistently.

Hikuzu hated this. He didn't want to watch it, but he didn't want to leave. Hidan wasn't moving anymore, but his eyes remained glued to Hikuzu's crying face. The masochist wasn't even wincing anymore, and almost looked like he was smiling at his son. Kakuzu stopped and propped himself up on the wall Hidan leaned against.

"Why… are you… smiling…?" Kakuzu huffed between bated breaths. Hidan didn't respond, just shook his head as a frown formed on his bleeding lips. The banker stood tall again, having quickly caught his breath again. "What are you staring at?"

The albino didn't say anything this time, but Hikuzu could see it in his amethyst orbs; "Run Hikuzu." The child glanced over at Kakuzu, beginning to tremble as he moved one foot back to begin running. But Kakuzu had already looked back at him.

The red and green eyes narrowed on his son, and in a flash, pulled back a fist before punching him just as quickly.

Hidan screamed as Hikuzu flew back into the door frame, and the kid silently black out a second later.

* * *

Deidara gasped, looking over his shoulder from the laundry he was hanging. "What was that, un?"

Sasori was staring at the house as well, his eyes wide. "I… I'm not sure…"

"Danna…" The redhead looked back at his spouse. "I think something has happened with our lord's family, yeah…"

The puppeteer nodded, tossing his half eaten apple to the ground. "I'll talk with Lord Kakuzu later today about it—he hates it when we barge in on his family issues."

Deidara growled, throwing the shirt in his hands back into the basket. "Danna, someone just screamed!"

"It could have been another servant who saw a spider or something…" Sasori muttered, turning to head to the large house again.

Deidara scoffed and picked the shirt back up. "Oh yeah, Sasori-danna; because all the servants sound like Hidan…"

"Just let it go for now, Dei… I'll look into it later…" Sasori said his shoulder before continuing to the house. The blonde sighed and continued hanging the clothes more frantically than before.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

"Ever since I got this black eye, the servants have been leaving… or, so mom tells me…" Hikuzu states miserably to his best friend. Kira frowns at this, looking away to avoid having to see the blue ring under Hikuzu's eye.

A week had passed from that fateful day—the very day Hikuzu had no memories of. After he was knocked out, Hidan had screamed for help and Zetsu came running with Tobi in tow, taking the two amethyst eyed males away from the frozen Kakuzu. Hidan decided once he was patched up he would go over to the castle to stay with Konan until Hikuzu woke up. When he had, the five-year-old had completely forgotten everything; the sight of his mother being beaten, the look in his father's eyes, getting hit himself. Nothing. Hikuzu remembered nothing, and Hidan was bent on keeping it that way.

But Kira had heard the whole story relayed to her own mother. The whole thing was confusing to the young girl, but she knew better than to tell Hikuzu the truth as to what had happened. She was to lie to him, telling him she knew nothing.

"Are you… are you completely sure you don't know what happened, Kira?" Hikuzu asked, looking back at his friend. Kira gulped and met his gaze, her eyes locking on his swollen eye.

"I… I'm sure…" She murmured, looking back down at the grass they sat in. Hikuzu continued to stare at her before giving up and looking away. Kira bit her lip, looking back at the boy with pity and worry.

* * *

Konan slammed her fist down onto the table. "You can not go back to that wife beater!"

Hidan sighed and shook his head. "I'm a man, you know that—so technically he's not a wife beater."

"Even so…" Konan muttered, glaring down at her lap. "He hurt you, Hidan. You can't go back to him…"

Hidan growled. "Fuck you, he's my husband!"

"And he beat you!" Konan retorted, shaking her head. "You can't possibly love him after he almost killed you—after he _hit_ your own son!"

"Kakuzu's just…" Hidan started, glaring at the blue haired woman while trying to think of an excuse. "He just… needs to go to work and vent his anger there…"

Konan raised an eye brow at this. "Oh? And just what is it that your husband does, Hidan?" She picked her tea cup back up and began to sip at it.

He sighed and simply replied, "Bounty hunting." Konan proceeded to spit out all the tea she'd sipped onto the floor. Hidan scrunched up his face at the spit up tea on his shoes. "Eww…"

"He…" Konan began while trying to form the words together in her head. "He…"

"Kills people for money, yes…" Hidan finished for her, nodding his head on the last word. Konan looked back up at him, her amber eyes wide. "I honestly don't see the problem; if they did something wrong, then they're needed to be killed. Only natural you'd get a reward for doing so."

Konan sighed again and set down her now empty cup. "Hidan, there are no bounties currently…"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Well, for one, there shouldn't ever have _been_ any bounties in the first place. Secondly, Kakuzu must be taking precautions due to the many policemen placed about London—all of Europe actually. If he was caught with a dead body with his blood covering him, then Kakuzu would be charged with murder and sent to prison."

Hidan sighed and shook his head. "Then… how can I get Kakuzu back to his senses…?"

Konan shrugged at his question, looking to the window. "Figure out what you need to do before you go back…"

"No." Hidan snapped, startling the queen. "I have to go back now. If I don't, Kakuzu will be even more pissed off." The silver haired man stood, straightening his jacket before turning to leave.

Konan watched her friend leave before sighing once more. "Be careful, Hidan…"

* * *

Kakuzu glared out his study's window, tapping his fingers on the window sill. "Where are you, love…?" He growled under his breath.

The miser turned and began to pace the room. Many of his books were thrown about the room once more, desks destroyed and pieces of wood littering the floor. Only his favorite chair and side table seemed to remain in the middle of the destroyed room. He sighed as he looked around, his Christmas colored eyes gleaming with worry.

"I really hope… you and Hikuzu are alright…" He murmured, moving to sit in his chair. He began to chuckle. "Because if you were hurt by someone who wasn't me, I'd kill them…"

The man sighed and rolled his head back to stare at the ceiling, his mouth hanging open.

"Why am I doing this to you…? I love you both, but I'm… I'm hurting you…" He squeeze his eyes closed, resting his hand over them. "I don't want to scare you or Hikuzu. I just want to kill him and have you for myself…"

Kakuzu sighed once more and let his hand fall to his side once more. He rolled his head to look out the window again at the setting sun.

"Where are you, love…?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

Sasori stared at the mass of the room. Empty. Just like every other room in the house. Everyone had left. Every last one of the servants.

"Sasori…?" He turned around, his expression remaining cold and seeming bored. Deidara wrung his hands together, staring at his feet. "Do you think we should tell him, un?"

The redhead turned to look at the room once more. "We'll tell him after gathering whoever is left…"

His spouse sighed. "The only servants left are Tobi, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, and us…" The puppet master didn't respond quickly at this. "Sasori-danna…?"

"Gather them outside to the carriage… I'll find Kakuzu to tell him…" Sasori muttered, turning on his heels to head out of the deserted room. Deidara watched him pass by him through the doorway, his eyes shining with sadness. The redhead stopped in the hall, turning back to look at the blonde. "Dei, I know you don't want to… but we have to. It's not safe anymore."

Deidara sniffled, biting his lip as he looked back at his feet. "I know danna…"

* * *

Kakuzu scowled, slamming the door shut to another empty room. Where the hell were they? Not only were the servants missing, but his beautiful spouse and pathetic kid were as well. They'd arrived home not but a day ago, told him they were back, then disappeared. So where were they now?

The miser stalked down the hallway of the second floor, glancing this way and that, stopping at open doorways to look into empty rooms, hoping to find his family.

The only sounds resonating through the house seemed to be his footsteps, echoing through the air and bouncing back to his ears. Kakuzu growled low in his throat as he passed another empty room before turning into his son's open room.

Hikuzu kept his room relatively clean. That or the servants cleaned it daily to keep his toys from gathering dust upon the floor. The walls were pale and blank, the small bed in the corner of the room messy from having been slept in. Kakuzu's eyes scanned the blue sheet, silently wondering just where its owner was—not to mention the owner's 'mother'.

His Christmas colored eyes scanned the rest of the room, resting upon the old dresser and walking over to it. One of its six drawers was open, and it seemed out of place to be like that. Shutting it, Kakuzu sighed. "Where are you…?" He murmured, glancing to the small closet of the room. The double doors were open, leaving no cover for someone to hide within it.

He turned to leave, stopping when he saw his redheaded servant standing there.

"Have you seen Hidan and Hikuzu…?" Kakuzu asked, not even bothering to ask what the puppeteer wanted.

Sasori shook his head. The banker sighed, stepping forward to continue his search. "My lord…"

"Yes…?" The redhead hesitated, stiffening at the deathly look in his lord miser's eyes. "What is it, Sasori?"

Gulping, Sasori opened his mouth. "There are only six servants now—including myself and Deidara."

Kakuzu nodded at this. "I'm aware of that. Apparently everyone couldn't handle my… change…" The miser smirked, causing the unemotional puppet master to flinch. "But seeing that you, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu and Tobi have yet to leave makes me happy. You all must trust me…"

Sasori bit his lip, almost breaking his gaze with Kakuzu's. "That's the thing, my lord…"

"Oh…?"

"We're leaving…" Sasori said flatly, getting right to the point. "That's all I meant to say…" Kakuzu's smirk didn't falter, almost as though he didn't believe his most trusted servant. "I'm sorry, my lord…"

The murderous intent in the strangely colored eyes of the lord shinned then, and Kakuzu began to chuckle. The chuckling slowly formed into a hysteric laughter that made Sasori's skin crawl.

"Do what you want, Sasori…" Kakuzu said, calming his laughter with a sincere grin. "As of right now, I don't care what happens to any of you. I just want to find my family." Kakuzu began to walk away, moving around the redhead easily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm on a hunt for my love and son."

The murderer continued walking off, the sounds of his footfalls echoing into the room. Sasori stood frozen in his spot, his eyes wide with fear. Gulping, the puppeteer broke out of his trance, looking back at the door as the sound of his lord's footsteps slowly became quiet.

"What has happened to you…?" Sasori murmured, shaking his head. Deciding to just forget about that, the redhead stepped forward, ready to leave Kakuzu's home for the last time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

Hidan squinted his eyes as he looked out the window, gulping down the lump in his throat before looking back at Hikuzu. Sitting at the boy's side, the albino reaches out and pulls him closer, holding his son to his chest.

They remain quiet, Hikuzu keeping his eyes closed to try and fall asleep on his parent's side. Hidan kept his eyes on the handle of the door, making sure that it didn't turn. Currently, they were hiding in the shed of the garden from Kakuzu. Hidan was starting to kick himself mentally for not realizing how stupid it was to bring his son back to the murderer, even if it was for his own selfish needs to be with them both at the same time.

The orange light from the pre-sunset illuminates the room, shinning directly into Hidan's eyes and making him shut them for just a moment. In that moment, the door slams open, the sound startling to the two. Hikuzu jerks upright away from Hidan and gapes at the large figure in the doorway. Hidan looks back at his son and bites his bottom lip before making himself look at Kakuzu.

The miser stood tall and menacing in the doorway, glaring at the two smaller males. He takes a step into the shed startling Hikuzu, making him flinch and hide behind his supposed mother. Hidan keeps his eyes on the banker as he continues to move into the shed. Once he was far enough, Hidan stood quickly, pulling Hikuzu with him and bolted for the exit, maneuvering around the murderer quickly.

Hidan continued running, pulling his son along by the hand. Without even realizing it, the zealot had ran into the maze and paused around the corner to look around. The entire time Hidan had lived at the large mansion he'd never been out there. Looking around from side to side and back to make sure Kakuzu wasn't right there was beginning to make Hidan dizzy. A jerk on his arm startled him and he looked down to see Hikuzu pointing to the left. "That way, mum!"

Nodding, the Jashinist continued running through the maze with Hikuzu's navigating the way. Their footsteps pattered along the rocked pathway, a similar sound coming from not too far behind. Fear enveloped Hidan's head at this sound—Kakuzu had lived here most of his life; he'd know it better than anyone. This thought had Hidan picking up his pace as they turned another corner…

And ran into a waiting Kakuzu. Hikuzu yelped at the sight of his father, his eyes widening at the same time as his mother's. Hidan quickly spun around, taking a different way through the maze. A quick look over his shoulder gave him the view of Kakuzu on their heels, and Hidan began to sprint, all but practically dragging poor Hikuzu.

The boy began to scream after he looked back as well. Hidan continued to run through the maze blindly, the fear moving through his veins and overtaking his body.

Kakuzu continued to follow them at the same distance, his strangely colored eyes narrowed on his targets. Hikuzu's scream ended on the same breath it started, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. He turned to look ahead again, afraid his mother would run into a dead end.

His eyes locked on a rake not to far ahead and he grabbed it as they passed. Hikuzu turned back around while Hidan continued to drag him, and with all the might a five-year-old could have, threw the rake at his father. It didn't exactly hit where he planned it to, but it did trip the banker.

Hikuzu looked forward again as Hidan took another left turn. The Jashinist was panting heavily from running so hard and didn't seem to notice Kakuzu wasn't chasing them at the moment. They turned right and ran a short distance before turning left into the clearing.

Hidan stopped and looked around confused. Hikuzu continued forward slowly, pulling the masochist into the center of the maze. Sitting down on the fountain's edge, Hidan gasped and tried to catch his breath. Hikuzu was panting as well, the fear raiding from Hidan beginning to cloak him as well.

Footsteps shuffled to a stop from the side of the clearing and they turned to see who it was. Hidan gasped and stood in front of Hikuzu, his numb legs shaking a little. Kakuzu stared at them both and shook his head.

"Give it a rest already. You can't continue running like this." Kakuzu stated, sounding calm. Hidan growled, the sound of his husband's voice sounding more menacing than calm in his ears. Sighing, Kakuzu walked over to them stopping half way to see if they'd try to run again. When neither moved, he continued forward and grabbed onto Hidan's arm. "Grab Hikuzu and come with me willingly." Kakuzu ordered, his voice less calm.

Hidan didn't move, his accusing eyes locked on the miser's face. Kakuzu muttered something incoherent under his breath before bending down and grabbing his spouse by the waist, throwing him over his shoulder. Hidan gasped at this, his eyes wide before he began pounding on Kakuzu's back.

"Put me the fuck down right now!" Hidan screeched as he kicked his legs about. Kakuzu ignored the albino as he grabbed Hikuzu's arm and pulled him along behind him. The miser moved swiftly through the maze, finding the exit much quicker than Hikuzu ever could.

The doors to the hall were in view now as they continued out of the maze and towards the now empty house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

Hikuzu sat on his hands, trying to calm his shivering body while looking to and from his parents' faces, hyperventilating in fear. Hidan shook slightly, his body tense and ridged as he stared at the murderous man across the table. Kakuzu calmly sat in his own seat, returning his husband's stare, the bags under his eyes apparent and slightly startling to the albino.

The food sat in front of them untouched, slightly burnt looking and unappetizing to their churning stomachs. None of them moved from their positions, the silent staring contest between Hikuzu's parents beginning to make him twitch in his seat.

Kakuzu blinks, breaking the staring between his spouse and himself while at the same time easing a bit of tension. He opened his mouth, his words causing the tension to squeeze right back in. "We have a few issues in this family… particularly, the part where the supposed _mother_ is trying to me, the supposed _father_, from his own child."

Hidan growled, fear quickly turning into anger. "You murderous _bastard_!" He shouts, startling his son. Kakuzu's eyes narrow at this as he stands, moving slowly towards Hikuzu. "You killed so many fucking people for _money_! What kind of person does that?!"

"_Silence_!" Kakuzu screams, picking his knife up from the table and sticking it against Hikuzu's throat, standing above the child. Hikuzu shrieks in surprise, his body becoming frozen to the seat in fear of being cut. Sweat trickles down his temple as he glanced up at the miser with his eyes.

Hidan freaks, standing from his seat in surprise. "P-p-put… Put that knife down, Kakuzu!"

The banker glares down at the zealot, a smirk slowly creeping its way across his lips. "And I thought you were a Jashinist… don't they believe in death and destruction?"

"Yes but… but not of their own family!" Hidan shouts, stepping towards them to reach out and take Hikuzu from Kakuzu's grasp.

Kakuzu scoffs and pulls his son up from his seat, digging the knife into the skin of Hikuzu's neck. Hikuzu screams, feeling droplets of blood smear down his neck from the small cut.

Hidan freezes, his eyes widening. He moves back a step, staring at his son's neck. Hikuzu's blood continued to flow down his tan skin, the knife hovering over the cut once again as if it had never been closer to the child's body. Hidan gulped, his amethyst eyes moving to look at Kakuzu's face.

The stitches along the older man's face curved up his cheeks, making the grin on his lips look crazier than it actually was. Hidan wasn't sure when he'd begun to smile, but he had a feeling it grew when the blood began to flow from their son's throat.

Silently, Hidan looked his husband up and down to see what else he noticed. The miser's stringy hair stuck against his head, pieces sticking up in a messy way. Bags hung heavily under his strangely colored eyes, the red looking a bit more like veins than ever before. The white collared shirt he wore was unbuttoned, showing off his stitched torso in a not-so-sexy way; Hidan twitched nervously at the sight—Kakuzu was sexier when he looked clean. His pants had stains on them; a closer inspection would prove them to be blood stains from the blood that stopped flowing out of their son's throat.

Hikuzu was crying now, unable to breath from his hyperventilating. His eyes were squeezed shut, hoping that this was all just a very bad dream and he'd wake up to find that his father still loved and cared for him. But it couldn't have been a dream; Hikuzu felt his father's hand on him, holding his stomach to keep him close and away from his mother. He felt the blood sticking to his skin—_his_ blood—and he had felt the cool black barely dig into his skin and cut at his delicate, thin skin.

It wasn't a dream; Hikuzu was living his worst nightmare and was completely sure his father would murder him in his own home. He was completely sure that this would happen, and that while he was dieing, he'd be forced to watch that man murder his mother as well, who'd die the minute his life gave out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

Kakuzu turned his crazed gaze to Hidan, the grin lowering once he noticed the frightful look in those amethyst eyes. Dropping his son back into the chair and stabbing the knife into the table in front of him, Kakuzu quickly moved towards his husband, Hidan freezing in his spot upon realizing this. The miser grabbed the albino, tossed him onto his shoulder and moved just as quickly out of the room, Hidan kicking and screaming the entire way. Hikuzu watched in shock, his hand moving to hold the cut on his throat and Kakuzu looked back at him. "Don't leave this room." He said flatly, continuing his way through the doors of the dinning room.

Hikuzu panted in fear, looking around the room with wide eyes. He sighed then, letting his hand fall limp in his lap. Defeated, the five-year-old sat limp in the chair, obeying his father's order.

Slowly, he brought his knees to his chest and ducked his hand down into them, sobbing lightly. He continued to cry, mixed feelings welling in his stomach and confusing him more.

The most palpable one was the sadness he felt; his father was trying to kill him, was threatening his mother and him, and no one has tried to stop him. Everyone left them to fend for themselves against the crazed man and didn't even try to help. Nothing good came from the servants leaving, and even the king had abandoned them.

Another emotion was anger; it boiled his blood and grew larger with each tick of the clock behind him. He knew exactly who he was angry with and why—his father for trying to kill him, his mother for even considering coming back here, the servants for leaving and the king for not caring enough. Hikuzu knew he wasn't only angry at them, but at himself as well. He knew something in this mess had to be his fault, but he wasn't sure what that was and it angered him to know that he had no idea what he did wrong.

Confusion corrupted his mind as well; it engulfed his thoughts and continued repeating the same question—why? Why was his father doing this? Why did his mother bring them back here like as if he didn't have a choice? Why were the servants gone? Why did the king not try to help? But there were more important ones that Hikuzu didn't have an answer to…

Why was this happening to him? Why did this all start? Why is guilt eating away at him for something he probably didn't start? Why _him_…?

Hidan yelped as he was thrown onto the bed, and he scrambled to sit up again. Kakuzu hovered over him on the bed, straddling his legs as he grinned down at the frightened Jashinist. The miser grabbed at the zealot's pants, pulling to remove them from their place on the pale, thin hips.

"No…!" Hidan screamed, kicking his leg up to try to push his husband back. Kakuzu growled, grabbed at the dainty wrists that were moving to hit him. Just as quickly as he'd grabbed them, the sadist pushed them down onto the bed above Hidan's head, hurting the masochist more than it should. Kakuzu moved his hand back to the hem of Hidan's pants, making the albino scream out again. "Stop it…!"

His amethyst eyes were wide in fear, Kakuzu handprint on the side of his face. "Knock it off before I take your head off…" Kakuzu ordered, his voice booming in Hidan's pounding ears. The Jashinist turned his head back to look up at the miser, biting his lips back to keep from yelling again.

The banker smirked back before continuing his venture of removing the smaller male's clothes. Seconds later, Hidan's pants fell to the floor in a heap of clothe, and the cool air of their room bit at his bare hips. Kakuzu grinned, releasing Hidan's hands to remove his own pants. The albino bit back his urge to hurt his husband as he positioned himself at the Jashinist's entrance.

His back arched in pain, Kakuzu having simply shoved himself in without a warning. Hidan's face twisted in pain, tears building up at the brim of his eyes, threatening to poor over. Kakuzu smirked at the sight, leaning down to kiss at the tears, making them roll down his spouse's pale cheeks.

Hidan began to relax with Kakuzu inside of him, the miser motionless as he watched the Jashinist wither about under him. A sudden jerk out of him and back in caused Hidan to scream in a low, bated breath. Kakuzu's smirked began to grow at the sound of his screams.

"Scream again…" He muttered, his deep voice booming in Hidan's ears. A quick thrust had him screaming again, one after the other. Kakuzu chuckled upon hearing each of the small screams his masochist gave him, enjoying the sound as if it were music.

This was not like any of the other times before. Hidan didn't want this and was already growing sore; Kakuzu was actually hurting him, and his entrance being dry didn't help as Kakuzu's shaft rubbed against his inner skin. Hidan screamed louder than before—his skin was beginning to peal from the thrusts, and he could feel Kakuzu become slicker and moving more easily as his blood became the lube they needed.

Kakuzu groaned, his head falling onto Hidan's shoulder, the cool blood on his cock making him more aroused than seeing his husband look helpless to his touch. Hidan's screaming had seized; it was now simple grunts at every thrust and tiny sobs as he cried. His entrance had become numb, and he could only feel Kakuzu hitting his prostate now—but he refused to moan or scream. Kakuzu didn't deserve it, not this time at least.

Hidan suddenly screamed, his pupils contracting as his eyes shot open; Kakuzu hummed against the open wound on his neck, chuckling again as he pulled his teeth out of Hidan's delicate skin. Hidan shuddered, feeling Kakuzu's tongue run along the bleeding bite mark.

"Why aren't you screaming anymore, Hidan…?" Kakuzu murmured, his lips lightly grazing the skin of his neck before his bit down again. Hidan screamed once more, the feeling of blood rolling down his neck. Kakuzu hummed again, the vibrations sending another chill down Hidan's spine.

Climaxing inside of the masochist, Kakuzu began to slow his thrusts, coming to a leisure stop. Hidan panted, squeezing his eyes shut as Kakuzu pulled out of him completely. The miser chuckled lightly again, his voice sounding tired.

Hidan cried out as Kakuzu fell on top of him, passed out from exhaustion. The albino panted in fear, waiting for his husband to move again. When he didn't, Hidan pushed at his shoulders to remove the weight from above him. Slowly, Kakuzu rolled off of the zealot before he stood and looked back at the monster.

"Why…?" Hidan murmured while wiping away his tears, shaking his head and moving to grab his pants from the floor. He pulled them on as quickly as he could before running to the door. He paused, looking back over to his slumbering husband. His eyes betrayed him again, tears slowly falling from them before he ran from the room to find Hikuzu.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

Hikuzu huddled into Hidan's warmth, looking warily at the doors leaving the dinning area. The albino picked his son up quickly and bolted into the kitchen, prepared to clean the crimson still staining the child's throat.

After he set Hikuzu down onto a counter, Hidan hurriedly grabbed a towel and wet it down in the sink before rushing back to Hikuzu. The child winced as he wiped at his bloodied neck, the crimson staining into the while clothe. Hidan bit at his bottom lip, tossing the towel in the sink when all the blood was off of his son's neck.

The boy stared at his mother figure with frightened and teary eyes. "Mum… what happened to your neck…?" Hikuzu hesitantly asked, reaching out to touch the bite mark of the albino's throat. Hidan snapped his hand onto his neck, his eyes widening in shock once he saw blood on his fingers.

"Your… father bit me…" He explained slowly, grabbing the towel again to wipe the blood off. Hikuzu watched with worry, slowly adverting his gaze. Questions continued to swarm through the five-year-olds mind when Hidan grabbed him up into a tight hug. "Everything will be fine, Hikuzu…" Hidan murmured, turning to kiss his son's temple.

Hikuzu remained limp in the embrace, biting at his lower lip. Hidan pulled back, looking at him with inquiry. "I don't understand…" He whispered, his eyes downcast. Hidan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, unsure of what his son meant. "How could you ever have fallen in love with him…?"

Hidan's purple eyes widened at this, catching him off guard. Hikuzu looked back up at his mother, his own amethyst orbs full of wonder. Sighing, the masochist turned around and slumped to the ground, leaning against the counter as he set Hikuzu down in his lap.

"I suppose you deserve an explanation as to why you have two fathers…" Hidan murmured, gaining a surprised look from his son. "You see Hikuzu… five years ago, your father was arranged to marry your Aunt Hidako…"

Hikuzu's head tilted to the side in wonder. "Aunt… Hidako…?"

Nodding, Hidan sighed and continued on. "But she loved someone else, and I knew she didn't want to marry him. So, I came up with this idiotic plan to get her out of the marriage."

"What did you do, mom?"

"I switched places with Hidako and married your father myself." Hidan smiled lightly at the shocked expression on the boy's face.

Hikuzu smiled back after seeing the small grin on his mother figure's face. "Did dad know you weren't a woman?"

Hidan laughed at that. "At first he didn't notice. In fact, all of the servants figured it out before he did." Hikuzu giggled at this, the grin on his lips growing at these words. "It took months, but when Kakuzu found out… I was so afraid he'd reject me…"

Hikuzu's smile fell, and his eyes widened. "Why were you afraid?"

Hidan looked at his son, his face completely serious. "I had fallen in love with him…" His child was surprised at this, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Why did you love him…?" Hikuzu muttered in a small voice, making Hidan pause.

Sighing, the albino looked away and shook his head. "He was different then, Hikuzu… he was gentle and loving and… Your father was like he always had been…"

"He's not the same…" Hikuzu murmured with the same voice.

"No, he's not…" Hidan whispered back, looking back into his son's eyes. "But he's still Kakuzu… he's still your father."

Hikuzu looked down at this and shook his head. "I can't see him as my father anymore… those crazed eyes aren't what I remember seeing every day…"

Hidan bit his bottom lip, tears welling in his eyes. "I know… but…" Hikuzu looked back at his mother figure with confusion. "I still love him very much, Hikuzu… even after what he's done, I can't stop loving him…" The tears spilled over onto Hidan's cheeks as he closed his eyes, pulling his son closer to him. Hikuzu closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Hidan's chest, the albino's tears dripping down into his hair as he continued to cry.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

Kakuzu rubbed at his head, groaning in pain. What had happened? He remembered making love to his dear, sweet albino and then… nothing. Kakuzu didn't remember anything after that.

Had he passed out? He had been tired from searching for the two, so it was possibly. Especially since he was drunk; but not drunk enough to forget.

He remembered it all very clearly now. Chasing his husband and son through the maze, forcing them to sit with him at the dinner table, threats exchanged… Kakuzu sucked in a deep breath, remember exactly what he had done.

The image of an enticingly beautiful waterfall of blood seeping out of his own child's throat flashed before his mind's eyes and he grinned. The rush he'd gotten out of seeing his son's blood had been amazing, and he'd wanted to finish him off right then and there…

But he didn't. Hidan was there as well and would have hated him for the rest of his life if Kakuzu did finish the boy off.

The grin fell from his face then. Shaking his head, Kakuzu moved to the end of the bed, rubbing his temples. "No… that wasn't why…" Kakuzu's gaze hardened as he glared at the pre-sun set through the window, its beautiful colors angering him.

He knew full well he couldn't finish Hikuzu off just because Hidan was there… that spark in the back of his mind he'd been repressing was lighting up at the sight of that cut on the child's throat, and it was pissed at the monster Kakuzu was becoming.

Kakuzu knew it wasn't because he couldn't kill his son in front of his husband. It was because of who Hikuzu was, no matter how many times he'd said that he wasn't his son.

The Kakuzu that he had been before, the Kakuzu who loved his family, was trying to come back. But the monster he was now had battled it out and fought for dominance to continue what he'd started. The only problem was the old Kakuzu wasn't giving up.

Even when the beast of his mind had won their battle, the old him continued to fight verbally, demanding he return to his cage. The monster was not having this.

The battle within Kakuzu's mind seemed to take hours to finish, yet it was only seconds in reality. The demon of his mind had won, repressing the kind hearted Kakuzu to the back of Kakuzu's mind, making sure it would not interfere again.

Kakuzu was truly in a dark place now. His good self was loosing a battle of dominance with the monster he actually was and nothing could stop this. He fought with his own mind, his own conscience and, as much as he knew it was a horrible, he continued lusting for the chance to kill off that nuisance of a five-year-old, along with all of his sanity and reason.

"How…?" He murmured suddenly, his voice husky and throat dry. Kakuzu squeezed his eyes closed, shaking his head. "How can I do this to them…?" His eyes shot open, becoming hard at the idea of asking this. "I get what I want, and I want Hidan to myself…" He growled out in a dark voice, before gasping and clutching at his head.

He groaned, pain shooting through his head as the battle waged on.

"_Get… out…_" He managed to groan out, his eyes closed tightly in pain.

Suddenly, the pain resided and Kakuzu froze. His Christmas colored eyes shot open and he stared at his feet. Panting, he coughed and shook his head a little, pieces of hair falling into his eyes.

A grin began to slowly creep its way over his lips, the stitching in his cheeks making it look longer and creepier. He slowly looked up at the window, the orange and red hues catching the crazed features on his face.

A chuckle escaped through his grinning lips before it broke out into a full blown, maniacal laugh. The laughing subsided minutes later and he stared out at the setting sun. "Looks like…" He began in a whisper, his voice cold and dark. "I won that battle…"

The sadistic miser stood to his full height, the grin dropping from his lips. Quickly, he bent over and retrieved his pants from the floor, pulling them on before smiling again.

"I wonder… where he went…" Kakuzu muttered in the dark voice, a sadistic playful sound wiggling it way into his words.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one**

The sound of creaking footsteps from upstairs reaches Hidan's ears, making he jerks up right with wide eyes. Kakuzu was awake, and probably looking for them.

Shooting to his feet with Hikuzu in his arms, Hidan frantically ran from the room, heading to the back door. Hikuzu was looking around in fear, unsure of what was going on. Hidan grabbed for the door handle and tried to turn it. He shook with fear when it wouldn't open. The foot falls of his husband were getting closer to the stairs, alerting Hidan that he had run out of time to get out any other way. Fearfully, the albino ran back to the kitchen, looking around in panic.

He finally stopped and ducked down to the lower cabinet, setting Hikuzu down long enough to open the little door and shove the small child into it. Hidan shook as the sound of the footsteps descended what he supposed were the stairs, and he quickly huddled into the cabinet beside his son, shutting the doors quietly as he could.

The two sat in silence, staring at the small crack in the door with anticipation. Footfalls sounded just out side of the kitchen, Hidan freezing upon hearing them.

Sounds of the footsteps slowly became quiet; notifying the albino that the miser had walked passed the kitchen. He quietly sighed, looking over at his child. Hikuzu stared back, his eyes wide with fear of being found.

They waited again, sounds of the footsteps passing by the room again before Kakuzu's voice called out to them. The two tensed at this, staring into space with fear before calming again as the banker's footsteps continued down the hall.

Hikuzu bit at his bottom lip, becoming antsy with the agony of possibly being found. Hidan seemed to feel the same as he squirmed a little before freezing when the footsteps passed by again.

The two held their breath every time Kakuzu called out to them, asking them to come out and that he just wanted to talk. Hidan scoffed silently at this, not believing the miser in the least.

They remained in the cabinet for a while longer, waiting in silence and fear with the knowledge that they could be found at any minute. Neither of them seemed to drop their guard, even when they couldn't hear Kakuzu anymore. He was quiet possibly on the other side of the house by now.

Hidan groaned as quietly as he could, resting his head against the wall beside him. Hikuzu continued to bit at his lip, his hands twitching almost every second. The albino watched his son with worry, absolutely positive the poor child would forever be traumatized with fear of his own father.

He didn't like the idea; Hidan had always wanted Hikuzu to grow up in a loving environment unlike he had, and Kakuzu had done a wonderful job being a father to the child. Better than Hidan ever remembered Hidato had been to him; for a moment, he wondered where his father could be by now with that woman Kana he'd married upon Riima's admission to the psychotic ward. But his thoughts subsided from the parent figures of his life to that of his sister and sister-in-law.

Hidako and Kakuza had married privately not to long after the maid had become pregnant as their birthing mother for Hikuzu. The two women were thrilled at the idea, Hidako more so than Kakuzu's sister. They never got to see Hikuzu grow up, however, as they had left for the new land out west four years ago. Hidan was saddened by their sudden move, but knew he couldn't be with Hidako forever. She was a woman, old enough to take care of herself. Last he'd heard, the two lesbians had adopted a lovely daughter, but Hidan never found out what her name was.

Hidan was torn from his thoughts as he became rigid again, the sound of footsteps reaching them once more. Hikuzu froze as well, his eyes widening. It seemed he thought Kakuzu wouldn't come back for quite some time and found that he had been wrong.

The two seemed to loose all senses other than hearing when the kitchen door opened and Kakuzu walked in. Hikuzu stared at his mother figure in fear, his whole body frozen.

Hidan was as well, but his eyes were locked onto the silhouette of the greedy man he saw through the crack in the door.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two**

Kakuzu's eyes slowly looked around the kitchen, almost expecting to find them right away. When he didn't, the miser took a step further into the room, walking towards a few cabinets.

Hidan watched with bated breath as the murderer walked past the lower cabinet they sat in. Hikuzu's eyes remained locked on his mother figure as dust came up from the floor when Kakuzu passed, making his nose itch. Hidan's attention turned to his son, his eyes widening when he saw the boy take in a breath.

Kakuzu stopped a few feet away from their cabinet, frightening the albino. As quickly and quietly as he could, Hidan grabbed hold of his son's mouth and nose, making sure he wouldn't sneeze.

None of them moved. The child silently gulped down the lump in his throat, sweat trickling down his forehead as he waited for his father to move once again. Hidan did the same, his eyes locked on the crack in the doors with anticipation. Kakuzu remained frozen to the spot he'd stopped, almost as if he'd heard his son about to sneeze.

Finally, the miser began to move again, walking over to the other side of the room, allowing his husband and son to relax. Hidan removed his hand from Hikuzu's mouth, hoping the boy wouldn't need to sneeze again.

Kakuzu silently opened other cabinets, peering inside the cupboards with a glare set on his facial features. Sighing, the banker closed the doors and turned to look at the rest of the kitchen once again.

"Hidan… Hikuzu… I've looked in every room of this house expect here." Kakuzu's threatening voice called out, making the two within the cabinet tense up. "Either come out now, or remain there until I find you." A small chuckle came from the miser then. "I suggest the former…"

Neither replied to the sadistic monster, each remaining rigid in their hiding place. Kakuzu sighed and moved once again, opening other cabinets along the way.

Hidan held his breath, hoping Kakuzu wouldn't think to check the lower cupboards. Hikuzu huddled into himself, listening quietly to his father's footsteps.

A cold air brushes through the cracks in the cabinet to them when the freezer opened, making the child shiver at the cold. Hidan shook off the need, knowing his shivering would make noise due to the smallness of the cabinet.

At that exact moment, when the freezing breeze subsided, Kakuzu shuffled passed their hiding spot once more, dust coming up again. Hidan suppressed a shiver, fear creeping down his spine.

"A-chew…!" Hidan's eyes widened at the sound before he slowly looked down at his son, who was recovering from the sneeze. The five-year-old froze, finally realizing what had happened. Gulping, the two looked back at the doors of the cabinet, Kakuzu's footsteps unheard.

Hidan began to bite his bottom lip again, hoping his husband hadn't heard that and was out of the room already. Hikuzu shivered once more, his worries just about the same.

Kakuzu, however, had stopped a few feet away from the cabinet upon hearing the noise. He slowly turned around, looking directly at their hiding spot.

When nothing happened after five minutes, the two slowly began to relax, thinking Kakuzu was gone. But then, the cabinet doors swung open, Hikuzu squeaking in surprise when Kakuzu's face appeared. The miser glared daggers at the two, his eyes shifting to and from his child and his husband.

"Come with me…" He mutters, reaching into the cabinet.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty-three**

Kakuzu grabbed them both, easily pulling them out of the cabinet. Hikuzu began to murmur apologies to his father, hoping he wouldn't be hurt once more. Hidan struggled, trying to pull away from his husband, cursing at him.

"Please, I'm sorry, I didn't want to disobey you ever father…!"

"Fucking ass-hole, get your Jashin-damned hands off me!"

"Mother and I never meant you harm!"

"Shit fucker, let me go! We didn't do anything!"

"I don't hate you father, please! We love you!"

"I said _let me the FUCK go_, Jashin-damn it!!"

Kakuzu didn't really listen to either of them, his son's pleas going through one ear and out the other. But for what Hidan said… Kakuzu began to really think about it.

Hidan didn't want him to touch him… and to let go. The voice in the back of his mind slowly began to resurface, worry in its tone at not having Hidan anymore.

The monster of his mind scoffed and pushed the good aside, saying it was in charge now, and that Hidan could never not love him.

"_But he just said…!" Good was pushed aside, almost back to the other side of his mind._

"_I said I was in charge." Monster replied, turning back to continue his control on the miser._

_Good scowled, standing once more. "You are no longer in charge you monster!"_

_Monster just laughed, watching as Good charged to take control once again. This time, however, his laughter subsided when Good tackled him. Monster growled, grabbing onto Good._

"_You think you can just go and do that?" His voice was strained, obviously trying to contain his anger. Good began to scream as Monster dug itself into him. "You will no longer be a pest if I just get rid of you now…"_

_Good slowly began to melt in Monster's hands, his remains oozing into Monster._

_Monster huffed, standing up slowly. Looking around at the empty mind, he grinned. "I have control…"_

"—and furthermore…!"

Hidan was cut off as his husband pulled on him once more, harder this time, and headed into the dinning hall. Hikuzu's pleas stopped at this sudden movement as well. Fear embedded itself into the two, Kakuzu's expression having become even darker.

"Kakuzu…?" Hidan murmured as quietly as he could, not recognizing the man who pulled on him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty-four**

Hikuzu felt a tug on his arms then, and before he knew it, Kakuzu's grip was removed and he was being pulled out of the room by his mother. It had all happened so fast, Kakuzu—in a now noticeable drunken stupor—took a minute or two to realize they were no long beside him.

Hidan doesn't look back at the door to the dinning area in his hurry to escape, but his destination seemed unknown. Hikuzu stared up at his mother as they ran through the hall towards a door Hikuzu had never been through.

Kakuzu looked around for a second, his eyes narrowing in anger before he began to move again. Drunkenly, the sadist headed for the door his spouse and child had sprinted through, wishing he hadn't started to drink the gin he'd found in his study while looking for him. The stuff always messed with his head unless Hidan slapped him out of it.

Hikuzu nearly tumbled down the stairs Hidan was pulling him down, each stumbling about as their world began to grow darker. Soon enough, the two had reached the basement, but didn't stop there.

The child looked around as best as he could, the only light illuminating the room coming from the cellar's stove that normally heats the home. Hikuzu stared at in wonder, the flames behind the door dancing around and attempting to escape through the cracks upon the door.

Hidan grabs his son again, pulling him out of the trance he'd been under and dragging him into a small room.

Kakuzu continues his search on the floor above, his eyes slowly looking over everything as he enters rooms. Nothing catches his drunken eye however, and he slowly backs out of the third room he'd checked. His footsteps echo in the hall, floorboards groaning as though they wished not to be stepped upon.

The miser growls under his breath, a familiar voice digging its way back into his head.

_You mustn't!_

_I have to…_

_You can't!_

_I can…_

Hadn't the monster of his mind destroyed his good sense? Why was it still talking? Or had it really infused itself with his growing monster when it melted?

No matter, the monster was winning the small argument. It almost made the crazed drunkard smile.

Almost.

Kakuzu continued on, looking to and fro in the hall, glancing into rooms. He finally stops as he reaches the end of the hall, his eyes resting on the last door.

The one that was always closed. He smirked at this; the door was open.

"The basement…" He murmured to himself, as though he was ordering someone to go there.

And so he followed his own orders and walked through the doorway.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter twenty-five**

The glowing light from the cellar illuminated most of the room still as Kakuzu stood in the middle of the large room. His eyes looked over every inch of the visible area, the fire shining into his eyes, burning with an intensity that no word could describe.

Hidan stared out through the crack of the bathroom door to his husband, fighting to keep his shivering under control. Hikuzu stood directly behind him, his little hands clamped onto the albino's shirt.

The monster finally glanced at the partially closed door; the fire's light glowing against his tan, stitched cheek as he smirked. Hidan gulped when he saw the miser suddenly turn away, heading towards the stairs. He sighed to himself, sure that Kakuzu hadn't seen him.

That seemed to be the case at least; however his thoughts changed upon seeing the banker grab an axe from the wall and turn back to the center of the room.

Frightened, Hidan slammed the door shut, locking all the locks before turning towards his son frantically. His eyes began to adjust to the darkness in the room, just barely making out Hikuzu's wide, fearful eyes when something began to bang against the bathroom door.

"I know you're in there Hidan…!" Kakuzu's slurred words berated through the door, booming with an air of anger. "Let me in or I'll chop this door down!"

Hidan was tempted to yell back that no, he would not open the door if his life depended on it. Which it did, technically.

Instead, as Kakuzu continued to bang against the door while shouting threats, Hidan began to look for a way out. His eyes locked on the small window, their only source of light from the moon.

The window was too small for him, though it was just about the right size for Hikuzu. He turned to his son, who was frightfully staring at the door his father stood behind, just as the axe chopped it first hole into the wooden door.

The two screamed, their eyes widening when Kakuzu's eyes replaced the axe, allowing the miser to see into the room. "Let me in, damn it!"

"No…!" Hidan managed to choke out, making his spouse snarl in response. Kakuzu moved away from the door, growling out in frustration before he slammed the axe into the door once more, widening the hole considerably.

Hidan began to become antsy as he grabbed his son and pulled him to the window. The monster beyond the door continued to chop at the wooden barrier, making Hidan work faster than he needed. Hikuzu yelped in pain as his mother figure practically shoved him through the tiny window, his little arms grazing the window sill.

Kakuzu growled once again, his arm digging itself through the hole in the door. "Don't you dare, Hidan…!"

Hidan turned around for a second to spit in the banker's face before he finally managed to push his son all the way through the window.

Hikuzu stood and looked around himself. He was outside the house, and from the looks of things he was on the East end of their yard. If he was to walk in a straight line for a couple miles, he'd be in London.

But that wasn't important to him. What was important was that his mother had closed the window—which only opened from the inside, mind you—and was now screaming. His eyes widened and he fell to his belly, looking into the little window he'd just squeezed through.

Kakuzu had broken into the bathroom, looking around frantically for his son, holding Hidan by the throat to keep him from running.

Without a moment's hesitation, the child jumped back up to his feet and ran around to the front of the house and back inside.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter twenty-six**

Hidan ran up the stairs as fast as his legs would allow. He didn't dare look back, just the sound of the miser's footsteps following alerted him to move faster.

He wasn't sure where he was anymore, panic filling his mind and blinding his view other than what was directly in front of him. His tunnel vision blocked most of the things around him out, making it so he'd trip along the steps or his own two feet every now and then. Lucky enough, he tumbled up to his feet, panting in fear as he continued to run clumsily.

Kakuzu turned the corner, his eyes never leaving his spouse's backside as he ran after him. He was still unsure as to how the albino swept past him and out of the bathroom in the basement, but he didn't have time to ponder this.

He just needed to catch Hidan.

Hikuzu looked around in the front room, panting quietly as he listened for any notice as to where his parents were. Footsteps sounded upstairs then, and the boy immediately bolted for the stairs.

The albino blindly ran along the wall, his pulse pounding in his ears. Unable to hear where the monster was now, he chanced a look over his shoulder. A small scream erupted from his throat when he saw Kakuzu not too far behind him.

Hidan quickens his pace, careful to not trip over his feet. He continues on blindly, racing into a room, unable to register anything.

Kakuzu's eyes narrow at this change in his spouse's running, following the zealot into the room as well.

Hikuzu paused on the staircase, the running footsteps having stopped. Where were his parents now? He bit his bottom lip, slowly continuing up the stairs. He hoped he'd find them soon, before something bad could happen.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter twenty-seven**

"Love…" A gruff voice says, startling the albino. Quickly, Hidan turns around, staring at his husband. The axe still in hand, the miser moves closer to the zealot, his eyes burning with some form of passion. "We need to talk about this…"

Hidan gulped, backing up. His leg bumped into the table behind him, and he shuffled to get around it. Kakuzu continued to advance on his spouse, a frown growing on his lips.

"Stop." He orders, and out of habit Hidan obeys. He shook as the monster advanced again, the shaking becoming violent when Kakuzu stood directly in front of him. His masochistic behavior churned inside his stomach as the axe's blade was pressed to his forearm, the cool steal chilling his skin through the fabric. Hidan almost wished he were still wearing dresses to conceal the growing lump in his pants.

Kakuzu grins, nuzzling his nose on the albino's paling forehead. He moves a little, adjusting so that he was lightly kissing Hidan's forehead when he hums, the vibrations of his throat wavering off, flushing the masochist's face.

"Love, do you hate me…?" Kakuzu murmurs, his lips lightly pressed to Hidan's ear. Shivering, Hidan gulps down his fear, unsure of how to respond. Closing his amethyst eyes, the albino thinks the question through, unhappily finding the answer. Slowly, he shakes his head. "Do you love me…?" Without hesitance, the younger man nods.

Kakuzu's lips smirk against the other male's ear, a small chuckle tickling his husband. "Then why have you been running away from me?"

Hidan froze, his eyes snapping open. He slowly turns his head, staring up into the miser's narrowed gaze. "I…"

"If you love me, then why have you been running away?"

"I…"

"Are you afraid of me…?"

Kakuzu's words stung some how, the words affecting him more than he expected them to. His eyes widened at this, his lips trembling. Kakuzu watched this, his expression unreadable.

"I see…" Hidan froze once more when he felt his lips captured by Kakuzu's. Almost immediately, Hidan melted into the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed when he heard the axe hit the floor.

He couldn't believe himself, shocked at his own movements when he felt his arms moving around the murder's neck. Kakuzu's lips grinned against his own, his own hands snaking around the albino's waist.

It was like he'd reverted back to his old ways. This wasn't the crazed man who was chasing Hidan earlier, oh no. This was the Kakuzu he'd fallen in love with.

Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the monster brewing inside the miser's mind.

Kakuzu slowly kissed down the albino's throat, lightly pecking at the flushed, pale skin. Hidan let his head fall backwards, moans catching in his throat.

"Love…" Kakuzu started, his lips brushing the albino's neck as he murmured. "I want to sleep with you…" Hidan's lips twitched, a small grin beginning to grow. "Forever…"

His eyes shot open, a scream escaping his lips when the monster dug his teeth into the pale flesh.

Hidan shoved Kakuzu off of him, his hand grabbing at the bite mark on his neck, small drops of crimson seeping through his fingers.

Kakuzu stared at his husband, bits of blood evident on his teeth. Licking at his lips, the miser glared at Hidan before he reached for the pocket inside his jacket.

Hidan froze with his back against the wall, his eyes widening at the sight of Kakuzu's revolver in the man's hand.

"Hidan, you will die with me here and now…" Kakuzu says, his voice husky and dangerous once more.

It happened in a swift movement; Kakuzu's finger twitched to pull the trigger just as his spouse kicked out, his foot connecting with the gun and knocking it from the miser's hand.

They stood in silence as the pistol fell through the air, landing on the other side of the bedroom beside their bed.

Kakuzu stared at the gun lying away from him before he turned slowly to his husband. Hidan stared back, fear bubbling inside him once more when the monstrous glare formed on his spouse's face once more.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter twenty-eight**

Gasping for air, Hidan rolled out of the way of an on coming blow, his mind racing to keep up with what had happened. Kakuzu stared down at the hole he'd made in the floor before directing his gaze to the albino.

Getting back to his feet, Hidan watched his husband slowly pull his fist from the floor before whipping the blood from his chin.

When had things gone so wrong?

Before he could answer his own question, Kakuzu was on his feet again, moving to attack the masochist once more. Hidan side stepped a punch thrown at his face, his eyes darting to watch the fist before locking back onto the miser's twisted glare.

Hidan continued to duck and dodge simple punches, his mind slowly wrapping around how slow his husband was moving. Kakuzu was an experienced killer, wasn't he? So that meant he should have been able to have hit Hidan at least once.

At that thought, the zealot felt breath leave his lungs as he was kicked back, his body running into a small table and knocking over the vase of flowers, the glass shattering on the floor. Unable to hold himself up, Hidan fell with the vase, his back landing in the shattered glass.

This was the second time in their marriage Kakuzu had shoved him into broken glass. Hidan couldn't help but smirk at this irony.

Coughing, Hidan sat up, the shards in his back hardly enough to keep him down. Kakuzu was suddenly on top of him, shoving him back down into the pieces of the broken vase. The monster's eyes glared at his husband, fire burning in the depths of the two toned gaze. He grabbed the masochist's neck, pulling his head up from the floor before slamming it back down. Hidan considered himself lucky there weren't any shards beneath his head at this point.

A pitter patter of tiny feet came from the hall, though the two ignored it in favor of continuing their battle. Hikuzu rounded the corner into his parents' room just as Hidan had kicked the boy's father off of him and into the bed, the side collapsing under Kakuzu's sudden weight.

Hikuzu froze in the doorway, watching in horror as his mother stood to his full height before grabbing for a large glass piece from the floor. The child shook when he saw his mother advance on the man he'd feared for the entire day, raising the shard as though it were a weapon above the miser's head.

Kakuzu grabbed his spouse's wrist before the glass could imbed into his body, his eyes darting up to the zealot's face. Hikuzu realized too late that his father would use the make shift weapon against Hidan.

The five year old winced, looking away as his mother screamed in pain, the shard being shoved into his pale, dainty wrist, the crimson droplets pooling out over it. Hikuzu took this chance to move further into the room, only to decide against it when the bloodied piece was thrown towards him. Instead, he moved to the slightly open wardrobe, hopping inside.

During this time, the monster had gotten the upper hand, sitting atop the albino who lay in pain beneath him. Kakuzu grinned sinisterly, his eyes moving to the shard covered in his love's blood. Grabbing it, the banker raised his hand over his head like his husband did before, prepared to stab the life from his partner.

"Hidan…" The masochist opened his eyes slowly, pain blurring his view of most things. "After this, love, we'll be able to sleep together forever…" Hidan only coughed in reply before the miser stole a kiss from the blinded masochist.

Grin growing wider, the monster sat up straight once more before bringing his hand down once again. Hikuzu quickly looked away, unable to watch.

No scream came.

Slowly, the child opened his eyes once again, peering out of the wardrobe to his parents on the floor. His eyes widened, surprise passing through him. Hidan had grabbed the monster's wrist before he could strike, and using all the strength he still had, kept Kakuzu from stabbing him.

Hikuzu silently let a sigh escape him, watching on once more. Hidan kicked up his leg then, kneeing Kakuzu in the one place no man wishes to be hit, allowing the masochist time to turn the tables. In a matter of seconds, Hidan had reversed their positions and discarded the glass piece.

As slowly as the masochist could, he reached up and placed his hands around the miser's throat. Kakuzu groaned in pain from the kick to his groin, his eyes slowly opening to look up at his husband.

Hidan bit his bottom lip, gulping down the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry Kakuzu, but… I can't sleep with you _forever_… not until I know Hikuzu will be safe on his own." The miser's eyes narrow at the mention of their son, a growl vibrating through his throat. "But I do love you, very much…" Tears welled up in his amethyst eyes then, threatening to fall just as his hands gripped tighter around the miser's neck.

Kakuzu's eyes widen at this as he gasped for breath, gurgled noises coming from him as the masochist pressed his thumbs onto the Adam's apple of his love's throat. Hikuzu remained frozen inside the wardrobe, watching in horror as Hidan ended his father's life.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter twenty-nine**

Hidan panted, eyes wide as his hands slipped from their position around the miser's throat. He stared down at him, waiting for Kakuzu to attack back.

He didn't move.

Slowly, the zealot leaned over, pressing his ear against the slightly parted lips of his husband.

Nothing came.

Abruptly, Hidan sat back up and stared in horror at the love of his life. His normally tan colored face was slowly turning paler with each ticking second.

The Jashinist's breathing became shorter and faster, his eyes narrowing at the sting of fresh tears. Leaning over once more, Hidan lightly pressed his lips to the banker's.

"Kakuzu…" He murmurs, laying his forehead against his spouse's cold one. Shaking, he drew in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I'm sorry…" He opens his eyes and stares into the lifeless, Christmas colored ones he loves so much. "I just couldn't die with you…"

When the miser didn't reply, Hidan screamed. His small, pale hands knitted themselves into the dead man's hair, his screams short and calling out the one name he would never forget.

Hikuzu watched his mother break down on top of the lifeless body of his father. He reached out, wanting to hold Hidan but unable to remove himself from the wardrobe.

His arm fell limp at his side, the boy unable to tear his gaze from his parents.

The doors suddenly opened fully then, but Hikuzu still didn't move.

Sasori panted from having ran up the stairs to find them. He stared down at the sobbing boy, who was holding back his screams. Glancing back over his shoulder at the source of screams in the room told him just about everything. Quickly, Sasori turned back to Hikuzu, reaching into the wardrobe to grab the child.

Hikuzu looks up at the redhead, his eyes wide and filled to the brim with tears. The expression he wears inquires so many things; when had Sasori gotten there? When had he started crying? And finally, is dad okay?

The servant looks back over at the screaming zealot, his gaze turning to the unmoving form beneath him. Just seeing the paleness in the miser's face was enough to tell Sasori what had happened.

Turning for the exit, Sasori started to leave without looking back. Hikuzu seemed to realize this and began to kick and scream.

"No…!" He starts, trying to squirm out of the puppeteer's arms. "Mum…! Dad…! Don't leave them, Sasori!" Hikuzu begins to shake, his repressed tears finally pouring from his eyes. "You can't leave them…!"

Sasori looked back at the sobbing Jashinist, who had buried his face into the crook of the lord's neck. A quick glance at Hikuzu told the redhead he had to do something.

* * *

Hidan awoke to a bright light in his face, nothing registering in his mind other than—

"Kakuzu…" He mutters, looking to the side. He starts, surprised to see a pair of wide eyes staring back at him.

"Mum…" Hikuzu murmurs, reaching out to be held. Hidan hesitates before sitting up in the bed and taking the child into his arms. "Mum… dad's gone…"

Hidan doesn't reply.

Instead he stares out the window at the setting sun—or was it rising? A sudden memory rises in the back of his mind at the sight.

_The sky was turning a bit orange mixed with crimson, and Hidan knew the sun was coming up. The clouds shone beautifully, the color reflecting off of them and at some point looked a bit pink._

_"Beautiful…" A voice murmured sleepily behind Hidan, and the Jashinist quickly turned around to stare at the lord._

_ A smirk appeared on Hidan's face. "What is; the sky or me?"  
_

_ "Hmm…" Kakuzu sounded thoughtful for a second. "I guess you, wife…"_

_The smirk spread into an embarrassed grin, Hidan's face getting a bit warm. Kakuzu propped himself up on his forearm to look at his 'wife' better._

_"Come back to bed; the sun isn't even fully up yet…" Kakuzu mumbled, reaching his other arm out for Hidan to return. The albino chuckled before standing from the window sill he sat on, walking over to the bed quickly. As soon as he was close enough to his lord husband, the miser had grabbed him around the waist and pulled Hidan against him._

_Hidan bit his lip to hold back a giggle, before leaning up to kiss Kakuzu's cheek. The banker hesitated, before kissing Hidan's cheek in return. The zealot sighed, laying his head down on his new pillow. Kakuzu smiled at this, lying back onto the bed._

Tears began to pour from the zealot's face once more, his cheeks pink with depression. "Kakuzu..."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter thirty**

The male stared out the window of his castle, mauve eyes scanning the lands of London. He sighs, looking down at his hands.

"Father…!" Looking up at the voice, the tan man smiles. His son came running into the room, jumping into his arms. "It's grandpa's birthday!"

"Ah, it is Kakuzu; but you need to be more careful…" Hikuzu murmurs, grinning at his small child. Kakuzu nods, his bright green eyes lighting up at his father's caring mood. The king sets his son down, ruffling the blue tinted hair. "Go find your mother now…"

"I'm right here, Hiku'." The two boys look up at the voice, the younger grinning and running to the woman. Kira smiles at her son, allowing him to attach himself to her side. Looking back at her husband, Kira's smile removes itself. "Hikuzu, your… father wants to talk with you."

Hikuzu frowns, looking back out the window to the backyard. Spotting the man in question he nods and turns to leave his wife and child.

Reaching the backyard, the king glances around for his parent. Finding him in his usual place, Hikuzu quickly hurries to the older man's side.

"Mu—Dad… Kira said you wanted to see me?" Hikuzu calls as he reaches the silver haired male.

Hidan turns to his son, his own amethyst eyes holding confusion. A moment passes before the albino nods, turning back to what he'd been staring at.

Hikuzu turns to the stone as well. The name of his son stared back at him, though he knew this wasn't his son's grave.

"Hikuzu…" Hidan starts, earning his son's attention once more. "You understand now… why Kakuzu did the things he did… don't you?"

His voice was weak and seemed small, his eyes locked on the tombstone. Hikuzu watched his father for a moment before nodding, looking back at the grave again.

"I… want to think I do, Dad…" He replies, closing his eyes for a moment. "But I don't think I ever will understand him."

Hidan chuckles at that. "I would love to say that too… but I know why and how he could do that." The albino turns to his son then, placing his hand on the man's shoulder. "I don't think I can explain it though…"

Hikuzu turns to his father, inquiry in his eyes. "Is this all you wanted me for?"

"No…" Hidan's arms falls to his side then as he turns back to the grave. "Your father wanted me to die with him that day… but I couldn't leave you alone." He closes his eyes then, his head dropping a little. "Now you're the king of these lands and have your own family to take care of…"

Hikuzu watches his father for a moment, his words slowly registering in his mind. "Dad… what are you—you're not saying you're going to die now, are you?" Hikuzu chuckles a little, though there was no happiness to it. "You're only forty-seven…"

Hidan doesn't turn to his son. "I'm going to go soon, Hikuzu… Jashin has foreseen it; he came to me in a dream not too long ago." He opens his eyes, looking to the sky then. "He said he couldn't bear to let me live in suffering anymore." He pauses then, as though he were trying to choose his words carefully. "I'm sorry this is to happen, but I have to go… Kakuzu's waiting for me…"

Hikuzu stares at his father for a moment, wondering just what had gotten into him.

And then it happened all too quickly. Hidan began to cough heavily, his hand clutching at his chest as he fell to his knees. Hikuzu reached out, calling for help before pulling his father close.

"Dad…!" He yells, trying to calm whatever was happening. Hidan continued to heave, his body beginning to spazz in the king's arms.

And just as quickly as it happened, it ended.

Hikuzu remained frozen, holding his father's limp form. He gulped, leaning over to try to hear a heart beat from his father.

Nothing came.

Slowly, his hands became numb and the body he held fell from his hold. The crash of his body hitting the ground echoed in the king's ears, his eyes wide with horror.

The wind blew then, catching Hikuzu's brown hair and flipping it about before he collapsed against his father's body. Sobs rocked his body, his fists clutching at the albino's clothes.

Finally, as the sky began to turn orange and red, Hikuzu sniffled away his tears, sitting up right to stare down at the lifeless form of his father.

"Goodbye, Mum…" He murmurs, rubbing the tears from his face. "And happy birthday…"


End file.
